A LA ESCUELA MILITAR! YO?
by mishjbo
Summary: Bella tras la perdida de su madre, se muda con su padre a Forks, pero lo que no pensaba era que su vida cambiaría al estar en un internado militar.
1. Por Que

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A **Stephanie Meyer, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA, ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN ESTA EN .com/historias/53382**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**XD**

* * *

_**CAP 1 – POR QUE TENIA QUE IRSE**_

Me llamo Isabella , pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, vivo en Forks con mi padre Charlie el es el jefe de la policía, antes vivía en Phoenix con mi madre Renee y su esposo Phil, me mude con mi padre por que mi madre y su esposo murieron en un accidente de autos cuando regresaban de un viaje, yo me quede con mi nana Annette , cuando me entere que ellos murieron en la ambulancia tenia una gran impotencia, por que no los pudieron salvar, mi nana siempre estaba conmigo en momentos como estos, cuando Charlie se entero vino hasta Phoenix para llevarme a mi y a mi nana, mientras alistaba mis maletas mi padre y mi nana organizaban el entierro.

Ahora me encuentro en mi cuarto alistándome para ir al funeral, mi nana alisto mi ropa, yo no tenia ganas para alistar mi ropa, era un vestido negro que llegaba hasta mi rodilla.

Toc toc…

-pase…-

-Bells ya estas lista…-

-si, papa ahora bajo…-

-bien, estaré en el auto, Annette ya esta en el auto…- asentí y Salí junto con el, mi nana estaba en la parte de atrás, yo fui en el asiento delantero mientras Char…papa conducía, estaba acostumbrada en llamarlo Charlie cuando no estaba cerca, mi nana es una señora realmente amable, no la llamaba por su nombre, ella siempre me cuido de pequeña cuando mi madre viajaba con Phil para los partidos de béisbol.

-ya llegamos…- baje del auto, y seguí a mi padre, estaba lleno de los amigos de mi madre y de Phil, estaba todo su grupo de béisbol, cuando entre todos se me quedaron mirando dudosos en acercarse, solo algunas personas que conocía me abrasaron, la misa termino rápido, no quitaba de vista donde se encontraba mi madre, mi padre junto conmigo lloraba pero no tanto como yo, me quede un rato, mientras los demás se retiraban, me quede sola, querían darme mi espacio, no pude mas y empecé a llorar mas fuerte, me derrumbe me caí de rodillas mis manos estaban contra el suelo.

-MAMA! PPOOR QUE!, PO..POR.. QUUUE ME DEEEJJASTEE SOOLAA!...- apenas me salían las palabras..-

-QUE HARE SIN TI!...- baje mi mirada, de repente sentí una ráfaga de viento, que estremecía, mi fije en mi padre y en las demás personas parecían que no sintieron en viento, gire otra ves y delante mió vi. un resplandor me quede mirándolo hasta que tomo forma, era mi Madre junto con Phil!, estaban tomados de la mano ella tenia una sonrisa, solo me miraba, me acerque a ella, tenia que saber si realmente era ella o ya me lo estaba imaginándolo, estuve a unos cuantos pasos separadas, ella se acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro, empecé a sollozar mas fuerte, la miraba a los ojos, junto con Phil .

-MAMA…- ella asintió levemente sin dejar de sonreírme..-

-por que!, por que me dejaste!...- se acerco mas y me dedico una sonrisa para que me tranquilizara, con su otra mano acerco hasta mi mejilla ella siempre hacia eso para que me tranquilice, de pronto se fue separando…-

-NOOO! NO TE VAYAS!..- quise que se quedara un poco mas, las luz fue disminuyendo, hasta que me quede sola, regrese hasta la lapida y deje las flores que le traje para ella y Phil, me seque las lagrimas con mis manos y fui donde estaba mi padre con Annette…-

-Lista…-asentí y fuimos camino hasta el auto, el trayecto fue silencioso, me llevo hasta la casa para que termine de empacar, ese mismo día me iría con el a Forks, Annette vendría con nosotros, ella no tiene parientes, con quien quedarse, ella acepto con gusto en ir a Forks..-

-Bells, ya estas lista?...-

-si nana ahora bajo..-

-bien, voy a llevar estas maletas…- asentí y se llevo algunas maletas mías, me quede en mi cuarto mirándolo por ultima vez, ise eso con los demás cuartos, me quede mas tiempo en el cuarto de mi madre, agarre unas fotos que faltaban y fui directo al auto, el viaje fue tranquilo, nadie hablo mucho cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…-

-ya llegamos…- pude ver la casa de Charlie siempre pasaba las vacaciones con el…-

- vamos, Annette te mostrare cual será tu cuarto…- mi padre fue enseñándole la casa, yo me dirigí a mi cuarto deje mis maletas a un costado, no tenia ganas de desempacar, pasaron los días yo no hablaba mucho y apenas comía, hoy era domingo, mañana empezaban las clases, era medio año, me aceptaron por las notas que tenia y también por que Charlie tiene buenas influencias…-

* * *

espero sus comentarios,

alguna duda?, se entiende?.

XD


	2. Primer Dia de Instituto

_**CAP 2**_ _**PRIMER DIA DE INSTITUTO**_

-Bella ya esta la cena servida…-

-Gracias nana ahora bajo…- ella asintió y salio de mi cuarto, puse la foto de mi madre a lado de mi cama, baje las gradas pero como siempre me tropecé, no ise ruido, pero me doble mi tobillo, apenas me levante y fui camino a la cocina cojeando..-

-Bells estas bien? Por que cojeas..- Charlie se levanto de su asiento para ayudarme…-

-si estoy bien, me tropecé, por lo visto no puedo controlarlo…- en Phoenix siempre andaba trompeándome, mi madre me compro mi propio botiquín..-

-mmm, bien luego revisamos lo que te hiciste…- la cena termino rápida, mi nana era buena cocinando, la ayude secando los platos, cuando terminamos de acomodarlos me fui a mi cuarto…-

-Bells…-

-si papa, pasa…-

-veamos que te has hecho…-

-no es nada en serio..-

-de doblaste algo?...-

-mi tobillo…-baje la vista para que no me viera avergonzada…-

-en recta tu pie para que pueda ver…-

-solo esta hinchado un poco, ponte esta pomada, y duerme que mañana tienes instituto…-

-Gracias…Char..papa…-

-de nada, ve a dormir…- cuando salio, me incorpore para ponerme la pomada, mi tobillo estaba rojo, y un poco hinchado, me puse mi pijama favorita que era un pantalón lila con una blusa del mismo color, fui al baño para cepillarme los dientes, y luego me encamine a dormir, últimamente tenia pesadillas, pero otras eran agradables, mayormente soñaba con un chico tenia el pelo cobrizo y los ojos de color verde, nunca lo había visto, era la primera ves que sonaba algo asi..-

-Bella…-

-mmm-

-Bella, despierta…- escuchaba a Annette de lejos, no quería despertarme…-

-vamos Bella hoy tienes instituto…-

-esta bien, ahora me alisto…- me levante apenas, me fui al baño para darme una ducha caliente siempre me relajaba, me puse unos vaqueros desgastados con una blusa con mangas azul, baja a desayunar mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, mi nana me indico por donde era el instituto, agarre mi mochila y fui caminando, era solo unas cuantas cuadras, siempre estaba nublado y lloviendo, tenia que tener mas cuidado en caminar, llegue al instituto con unos minutos antes fui a la dirección por mis horarios, justo a tiempo toco el timbre, la primera clase era literatura, el profesor parecía amable..-

-Señorita Swan siéntese a lado de la señorita Weber…- me indico donde era, ella estaba leyendo, no me vio que me acercaba a ella…-

-Hola soy Ángela y tu?...- tenia una sonrisa, parecía amable…-

-soy Isabella pero prefiero Bella…- no hablamos mas por que empezó la clase, la mañana fue aburrida, Ángela me presento a unos amigos, Tyler, Jessica, Mike, Eric, este ultimo parecía que le gustaba Ángela, Mike no dejaba de mirarme, era incomodo y Jessica solo miraba sus uñas, las clases terminaron y fui caminando hasta mi casa, la patrulla de Charlie ya estaba parqueada en la entrada…-

-Bella eres tu?...-

-si papa, quien mas seria?...- no tenia ánimos para responderle bien, solo quería descansar…-

-podría ser Annette, salio de compras, como te fue en tu primer día?...- Charlie se encontraba viendo un partido de fútbol, yo me apoye en la puerta…-

-Bien, conocí a unos amigos, Ángela Weber…- era la única que me agradaba, los demás chicos parecían agradables pero en lo único que se fijaban era en lo que hacia..-

-ahh que bien ella es buena chica…-

-bien voy a mi cuarto…- me retire del living y fui a mi cuarto, deje mi mochila botada a un costado, agarre una muda de ropa y fui a darme un baño, cuando termine Annette me llamo para que vaya a cenar, mayormente todas las cenas eran en silencio.

las semanas pasaron rápido, ahora era viernes en la noche me llamaron para que salga pero no tenia ganas, por que hoy se cumplía 1 mes desde que fallecieron…-


	3. Nueva Amiga

_**CAP 3 NUEVA AMIGA?**_

-Bella no vas a salir?...-

-no nana, no tengo ganas…-

-esta bien, tu padre salio a la comisaría, bien ahora me retiro voy a dormir, buenas noches…-

-igualmente…- agarre mi pijama y me metí en mi cama, escuchando Claro de Luna, a la mañana siguiente me levante a las nueve, mi padre se fue a pescar con sus amigos, Annette me dejo una nota, diciendo que fue de compras por comestibles, desayune cereales, ordene todo lo que ensucie, no quería quedarme en la casa sin hacer nada, agarre mi chamarra y fui caminando hasta que encontré un parque, me senté en un columpio, solo había unos niños jugando, no me di cuanta que alguien se sentó a lado mió, me gire para ver quien era…-

-Hola soy Alice Cullen…- tenia una gran sonrisa, sus ojos eran verdes claros, su cabello es corto y las puntas apuntaban en diferentes lugares…-

-Hola Soy Bella Swan…-

-eres la hija de jefe Swan?...- las noticias viajan rápido…-

-si…- me gire para ver al frente…-

-a que escuela vas?...-

-al instituto Forks, tu donde vas?...- que sepa era el único del pueblo, pero nunca la había visto…-

-yo voy a otro instituto que no esta por aquí…-

-ah…- que pena parecía buena persona…-

-solo vine con mis hermanos para visitar a mis padres…-

-no vives juntos?...-

-no, con mis hermanos estamos en un internado…-giro su vista mirando a los niños jugar, un internado como será estar separados de los padres…-

-cuantos hermanos tienes?...- de repente se giro para verme a los ojos tenia una gran sonrisa, no debí preguntarle eso ahora seguro cera presentármelos…-

-dos, se llaman Emmet y Edward, tienes hermanos y novio?…-

-que?, no, no tengo hermanos o novio…-si que es una chica bastante curiosa…-

-sabes, te agradaría mi hermano Edward..-

-Edward? Tu hermano?...- espero que no quieran presentármelo, alguien siempre quería presentarme a alguien…-

-si! Emmet ya tiene novia Rosalie, yo también tengo novio se llama Jasper, Edward esta soltero seguro se van a agradar…-

-Alice yo no…-

-tranquila ya lo conocerás muy pronto…-conocerlo pronto?, ella miro su reloj e iso unos gestos ….- ya me tengo que ir, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver…- se levanto del columpio y se acerco hasta estar frente mió…- nos vemos luego…-de pronto me abrazo, era raro ni siquiera la conocía bien…-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos…- se despidió con la mano, yo le correspondí, se alejo con un paso de bailarina, aun no entendía lo que quiso decir con vernos muy pronto, me quede un rato mirando como jugaban, a las escondidas mientras sus madres charlaban, no me di cuenta de la hora hasta que empezó a oscurecer, me levante del columpio para ir por a casa seguro deben estar preocupados …-

Antes de llegar a casa fui a una librería, estuve bastante tiempo mirando los libros, me decidí por tres, dos eran de poemas antiguos, y el otro era de un amor imposible, ella era humilde pero el es todo lo contrario a ella, tiene fortunas, pero lo único que le faltaba era amor…-


	4. ¿Practicar Deportes?

_**CAP 4 ¿Practicar Deportes?**_

-Bella eres tu?...-

-si papa ya llegue…-

-donde estuviste hasta estas horas…- realmente estaba preocupado, estaba rojo del enojo, busque con la vista a Annette para que me ayude…-

-ella no te va ayudar esta cocinando, y dime donde estuviste?...- lo mire sorprendida era adivino?, no lo creo ya estoy imaginándome cosas…-

-estuve en el parque no me fije en la hora hasta que empezó a oscurecer, de camino a la casa me detuve en una librería…-dije señalando la bolsa de libros que tenia en la mano…-

-esta bien, tendré que comprarte un celular para poder ubicarte….-

-papa no…- no era buena con la tecnología, no me duraban mucho siempre los arruinaba…-

-nada de peros, ve a cambiarte y bajas a cenar…- asentí y Salí enojada, hasta mi cuarto, puse mis libros en mi escritorio, me eche en mi cama, puse mis manos cubriendo mi cara, no sabia por que había reaccionado así, el solo se preocupaba por mi…-

-BELLA! Ya esta la cena!...- me levante de mi cama con desgano por poco no me duermo…

-Bells, y esa cara?...- ambos estaban tratando de no reírse al verme, los mire con el ceño fruncido me fije en el costado del tostadora para ver mi reflejo, cuando me vi abrí mis ojos como platos, al verme así estallaron de risas, estaba toda despeinada y mi cabello estaba todo enredado…-

-ja ja que graciosos…- me senté delante de Charlie, ellos no paraban de reírse al verme, no pude evitarlo y me reí junto con ellos, era la primera ves que nos reíamos desde que fallecieron…-

-bassssttt aaaa…basastsa…- apenas me salían las palabras de tanto reír, hasta derramar unas lagrimas…-

-hay Bells, vamos a calmarnos y a cenar…- luego de varios segundos después nos tranquilizamos y cenamos, los tres teníamos las mejillas rojas de tanto reír, cuando terminamos Charlie se dirigió a la televisión para ver un partido de fútbol americano, con Annette terminamos de ordenar la cocina…-

-quien gana?...- me senté a lado de Charlie, Annette se retiro a su cuarto dejándonos solos, no me importaba muchos los deportes…-

-los Washington Redskins…-realmente Charlie amaba el fútbol…- -ahh….- -sabes Bells deberías practicar algún deporte te aria bien…- -QUE! No no no lo creo papa….- -por que no?, de pequeña practicabas ballet, no lo hacías tan mal…-

-Char…papa, no dure mucho en el ballet, además era pésima, las demás chicas eran menores que yo, lo hacían mejor que yo en todo sentido…- no entendía por que saco ese tema, el sabia que yo era mala para todos los deportes, me tropiezo con una piedrita en el pasto….-

-mmm…deberías pensarlo mejor…- se que algo esta tramando el no insiste tanto…-

-por que? Que estas planeando? Por que de repente tengo que hacer algún deporte?...- no me respondía solo miraba a la televisión …-PAPA!...-

-Bella tranquila….solo es una sugerencia….- me retire del living, estaba enfurecida por que no me respondía, fui hasta mi cuarto, saque una muda de ropa y me fui al baño, una ducha es lo mejor para tranquilizarme y no pensar en nada o en nadie, estuve bastante tiempo en la ducha hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse, me tape con una toalla me cambie rápidamente por que estaba enfriando, seque mi cabello lo mas que pude, fui a mi cuarto prácticamente corriendo, moría del frió, me metí en mi cama tratando de calentarme, me puse mis audífonos, cuando ya estaba por dormirme me los quite y los puse en el piso...-

-Bella….-

-Bells…-

-Bella…- no quería despertarme, pero como no repondrá tuvieron que quitarme las sabanas….-

-Hey!...- me senté en mi cama mirando como Charlie sonreía ante mi expresión…-

-apura Bells, tienes instituto, yo ya me voy, Annette esta en la cocina…- me dio un beso en la frente y se retiro de mi cuarto, me levante, me puse unos vaqueros negros desgastados con una blusa roja con su chaqueta plateada, hoy era un día realmente frió…-

-buenos días nana…- le di un beso en la mejilla y me senté a desayunar.-

-estas alegre…- se sentó al frente mió con un bol de frutas…-

-si lo estoy por que dormí bien, pero no me gusto que Charlie me despierte quitándome las sabanas…-

-jaja, entonces asi ahora hay que despertarte…-

-no no no por favor…-

- vamos Bells apura!, tengo que llevarte al instituto…-

-ya voy!…-termine de desayunar, y fui corriendo a la patrulla de Charlie…-por que me llevas hoy?...- era raro que quiera llevarme…-

-tengo que hablar con el director…- el director? Ahora que ise? llegamos rápido todavía estaba vació, suerte para mi, no me mirarían en la patrulla, me baje y fui directo al aula, mientras Charlie se dirigía donde el director …-

-Bella!...- reconocía esa voz era Mike…-

-hola Mike…-

-tu padre esta con el director….-

- Bella que has hecho?...-Jessica apareció de la nada, tenia una gran sonrisa de maldad, no le agradaba muy bien, ella pensaba que me gustaba Mike…-

-hola Jessica, no echo nada…-

-Hola chicos! Ya se enteraron!…-

-de que?...-todos dijimos en unísono mientras mirábamos a Ángela correr hasta nosotros…-

-los Cullen están en el pueblo…- Cullen? Ese apellido me sonaba…-

-esta Edward con ellos?...-Jessica siempre hablaba de el, ahora lo recuerdo conozco a Alice Cullen me contó que tenia dos hermanos Emmet y Edward…-

-Jess, Ángela dijo LOS CULLEN ESTAN EN EL PUEBLO…-Eric le dijo mirándola resaltando cada palabra, ahora si que me marearon, aparecen de la nada…-

-ja ja que gracioso Eric, y Ang esta el aquí?...-

-si esta, los vi cuando venia al instituto…-

-Alice me contó que ellos no estudian aquí…- de pronto todos me miraron sorprendidos….-

-los conoces?...-

-solo a Alice, por que? Que tienen los Cullen?...- Jessica de pronto me miro sorprendida y enojada a la ves, si que no la entendía….-

-como que, que tienen, simplemente Edward es hermoso, Emmet con su gran físico, Alice bueno ella…es simpática…- justo toco el timbre fuimos a nuestro curso, cuando me di la vuelta Jessica estaba en medio pasillo soñando con ellos…-

-vamos nos van a regañar…-

-ya voy Ang, pero y Jessica…-

-vamos chicas entren a la clase…-no tuvimos opción, nos sentamos juntas…-

-oye Ang, que tienen los Cullen?...-

-bueno ellos son hijos del mejor medico, Carlisle y su esposa Esme son millonarios, viven a las afueras de Forks…-

-pero que tienen Emmet, Alice y Edward en especial?...-

-ellos son hermosísimos sobre todo Edward…- aun no las entendía…-

-y donde estudian?, Alice me contó que están en un internado o algo así…-

-si ellos están en un internado militar, su tío Aro es un gran general, seguro tu padre lo debe conocer…- ¿mi padre? ¿Que tenia que ver en esto?, no pude preguntarle mas por que la clase empezó, Jessica entro tarde y se sentó al final de la fila me gira para verla, estaba roja como un tomate y se notaba que su mente estaba en otra parte...-

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS,**

**Y TAMBIÉN A LAS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITOS Y COMO ALERTA.**

**ESPERO RESIVIR COMENTARIOS, SOBRE QUE LES PARECIO ESTE CAP, :)**

**GRACIAS XD**


	5. Noticias Malas, Mudanza, Internado

_**CAP 5 Noticias Malas, Mudanza, Internado Militar**_

La clase termino tarde, con Ángela fuimos a la cafetería, los demás no se encontraban seguro van a salir tarde, yo tome una manzana y una soda.

-Bella que vas a hacer esta noche?...-

-esta noche, ..Nada, por qué?...-

-vamos a ir a ver una película, te apuntas?...-

-seguro, que vamos a ver?...-

-se llama Dear Jonh, parece buena…-

-hola chicas, de que hablan…-Eric con Mike se sentaron al frente nuestro con sus bandejas llenas de comida…-

-Bella va a venir con nosotros a ver la peli, Eric que estas comiendo?...-siempre Ángela se preocupa por todos …-

-enserio que bien! Si quieres te puedo recoger…-Mike estaba realmente entusiasmado de que vaya, mire a Ángela para que me ayude…-

-eh.. Mike yo voy a recoger a Bella, nos podemos ver en el cine directamente…- la mire a Ángela agradeciéndola, me caía bien Mike pero no quería que se haga falsas expectativas..-

-Jessica dónde estabas?...- de pronto apareció sentada a lado de Eric con una bandeja vacía…-

-eh estaba…en el aula…no me fije en la hora…-

-por que tu bandeja esta vacía?...-

-que?...-miro su bandeja y se enrojecio…- bueno es porque me distraje….-

-distraerte? Por que?...o con quien?...-

-no me lo van a creer…-

-vamos cuéntanos…-

-acabo de ver a los Cullen con el director, creen que se inscriban?...-los Cullen acá?...-

-la verdad no lo creo….-Jessica estaba sorprendida por el comentario de Ángela…-

-porque lo crees…-

-por qué, el director los llamo para otra cosa, quería preguntarles sobre su instituto militar….-

-ah…-

-tranquila Jess aquí esta Eric para calmarte…- Eric le paso la mano por los hombros, ella lo empujo y cayó al suelo de la mala suerte se derramo su bandeja sobre el, ensuciándole de pies a cabeza, todos en la cafetería estallamos en risas…-

-ja ja que graciosa Jessica….-toco el timbre y todos se retiraron a sus aulas Eric fue directo al baño para limpiarse, la mañana termino lentamente como siempre me fui a pie a la casa, cuando entre Charlie y Annette estaban en el living sentados mirándome fijamente y serios, esto no debe ser bueno…-

-Ven Bella siéntate…-

-qué pasa?, porque están serios?...-

-lo que pasa Bella es que tú papa…-

-que pasa papa?...- me levante de un salto mirándolo…-

-calma Bells no es nada de salud, lo que queremos decirte es que nos mudamos…-

-mudanza! Otra vez! Por qué?...-no quería mudarme otra vez, y ser la nueva…-

-bueno como te explico…-

-Bella a Charlie le ofrecieron otro trabajo, y tenemos que ir con él, yo estaré en la nueva casa con Charlie…-

-pero…y yo?...-no me gustaba como iba esta conversación…-

-Bells tu vas a ir a un internado militar, mi nuevo trabajo es como general, estaré cerca de ti…- no asimilaba lo que me decía, de pronto recordé la charla que tuve con Alice, "tranquila ya lo conocerás muy pronto" "ya me tengo que ir, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver" " nos vemos luego", también lo que me dijo Ángela "si ellos están en un internado militar, su tío Aro es un gran general, seguro tu padre lo debe conocer" "porque, el director los llamo para otra cosa, quería preguntarles sobre su instituto militar " ahora todas las piezas encajan ya lo tenía planeado…-

-Bella estas bien?...-solo sentía unas manos en mis hombros moviéndome, no podía creer que mi padre me lleve a un internado sin antes consultarme…-

-Bells hija, que pasa…- empecé a derramar lagrimas...-

-Papa cómo pudiste!, no me consultaste!...-

-Bella tranquila, tu padre solo hacia lo mejor…-

-no Annette Bella tiene razón, lo siento Bella los llamare para decirles que no acepto el trabajo…-sus ojos mostraban tristeza, que tenía que hacer?, por lo que dijeron era una buena oportunidad para mi padre…-

-no, no papa no los llames iré contigo…- ambos se acercaron para abrazarme, no creo que sea terrible, espero…-

-Gracias Bella, es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, tu entraras con media beca, y vas a tener buenas oportunidades para la universidad…-

-que bien, ah papa antes de que me olvide esta noche puedo salir con unos amigos?...-

-claro ve a divertirte…-

- y papa cuando nos vamos?...-

-este viernes…-

-tan pronto!por qué?...-

-bueno me necesitan que este antes, las clases recién empezarían el lunes, tienes sábado y domingo para ver el campus…-

-ok, voy a ir a mi cuarto…- estaba en shock, tan pronto me tendría que ir, en momentos como este necesitaba a mi madre, a alguien que me entienda, Charlie y Annette siempre me apoyaban pero no era lo mismo, fui al baño a limpiarme la cara, y a vestirme, pronto llegaría Ángela a recogerme, no tenia animo para salir, ahora tendría que decirles que me voy del instituto, a uno militar "que Dios sabe donde es"…, como hacia frió me puse una chaqueta con unas botas que me regalo mi madre, pero nunca las utilice…-

-Bells ya llego Ángela!...-

-ya bajo!...- tome mis llaves y baje corriendo por poco no caigo encima de ella…-

-Bella estas bien por poco te caes…-

-si gracias, chao papa!...- fuimos al cine en el auto de Ángela, todos ya se encontraba ahí, la película era romántica, Mike se sentó a mi lado, su mano quiso pasarla por mis hombros, pero me agache haciendo a la recogía algo del piso, de reojo note que él se sentaba mejor, yo también me senté mejor, cuando estaba en la mitad de la película el puso su mano cerca para que la tome si me asustaba, el no se rendía ante nada, la película era romántica y no de terror, no tendría que tomar su mano, a la media hora termino, fuimos a un restaurante para cenar, de regreso Ángela me trajo a mi casa, pero antes de que me traiga les conté que me iría este viernes, todos estábamos tristes, yo por fin me adapte a este lugar y tenía amigos, seguro que en el internado se me aria mas difícil hacer amigos, no era buena en los deportes, no era muy sociable, ya no regresaría al instituto estos días tenía que hacer mis maletas, hasta que el día llego era jueves en la noche, mañana saldría de madrugada Annette vendría con nosotros, nos dieron una casa, yo solo tendría los fines de semana para ir, mi padre todas las tardes podía estar en casa…-

-Bells ya estas lista!...-

-si papa ahora bajo!...- este viaje será largo…-

* * *

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, Y COMO CREEN QUE LE IRA A BELLA EN EL INTERNADO MILITAR?

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS

GRACIAS

XD


	6. De ida al internado

_**CAP 6 De Ida Al Internado**_

Termine de empacar mi ropa, todo al ultimo momento, llevaba conmigo solo algo de ropa, algunas fotos, y mi MP3, la mayoría lo deje según mi padre mejor si no llevo tantas cosas.

-lista…- deje mis maletas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta que se compro mi padre, mi nana estaba atrás con ollas, cacerolas, cubiertos etc.

-wuow papa y ese uniforme?...- primera ves que lo veo tan arreglado…-

-es el uniforme, cuando lleguemos te darán el tuyo…- ahora tenia que usar uniforme, pero no me afectaba mucho, lo que temía era hacer amigos otra vez, y lo que mas le tenia miedo es el ejercicio físico, en el instituto solo practicábamos dos veces a la semana, ahora será todos los días y mas tiempo, con lo que soy patosa estoy segura que me are varios rasguños.-

- ya llegamos, esta será nuestra casa…-bajamos las cosas, Charlie nos indico cual seria nuestros cuartos, cuando entre me quede en shock, era hermoso de un color verde limón y blanco era tan espacioso, a un costado era todo ventanal ( ).

-que te parece…-

-esta hermoso, gracias…-

-no Bells, gracias a ti por aceptar venir…- nos dimos un abrazo, y luego bajamos a ordenar, la cocina y el salón…-

-ya esta listo, ahora vamos al instituto, ya tienes todo para llevar…-

-si…esta en la camioneta…-

-yo me voy a quedar a ordenar, vayan ustedes…-

-segura?...-

-si…-Annette se acerco para darme un abrazo sus ojos estaban cristalinos y con lagrimas…-Bella te voy a extrañar…-

-yo también nana…-terminamos el abraso, amabas estábamos llorando, nunca nos separábamos, esta mudanza será mas dura de lo que pensé, no estoy preparada, pero tengo que fingir para no hacerle daño a mi padre…-

-ok, vamos Bells, es un largo viaje…- asentí y me despedí de mi nana, subí a la camioneta, el viaje fue silencioso nadie hablaba, yo miraba los alrededores, las casas eran inmensas, mi casa es de color tumbo de dos pisos (), de camino vi una casa de color celeste con un gran patio delantero, (. )Charlie desminuyo la velocidad por que es zona residencial, en la acera estaba un volvo plateado, donde estaba un joven apoyado de pelo color cobrizo, simpático, ( .) de pronto de la casa sale una joven, dando saltitos como una bailarina, cuando me fijo bien, es Alice la que salía, seguro ese joven es su novio, sentí como furia al verla, se giraron por mi dirección, me deslice todo lo posible para que no me vean, y con una mano subí la ventana, suerte que son oscuras, Charlie al verme soltó unas risitas…-

-Bells que haces?, no será por ese joven de atrás, no?...- yo seguía agachada, esperaba que suba por completo la ventana, y que avancemos mas…-

-que! Como crees, yo…solo.. buscaba mis lentes….- no era nada buena mintiendo, sentía como mi cara estaba caliente…-

-tus lentes?, si no venias con lentes…- me enrojecí mas no sabia que decirle, de poco fui sentándome bien, por el retrovisor vi que dejamos atrás la casa, pero no estaba el volvo…-

-mira Bells a tu derecha…-

-que?...- me gire para ver, ahí estaba el volvo, con el joven de pelo cobrizo y Alice….- papa!...-

-que? Tu lo miraste y te lo enseñe, pero mira que auto el que tiene!...-

-mmm… vamos ya esta el semáforo verde…- suerte que ellos fueron en otra dirección, mientras nosotros seguíamos recto, el viaje fue largo, estábamos por las afueras….-

-ya llegamos…-

-wuaow….- si que es inmenso, () se notaba todos los obstáculos para hacer ejercicios habían unos chicos que estaban practicando, (. ) (. ) ni la mitad lo podría hacer bien sin caerme o hacerme algo…-

-vamos Bells, te voy a presentar a Aro, Cayo , y Marco…-

-quienes?...-

-son los que controlan, enseñan, son agradables…- asentí, baje mis maletas y lo seguí, cuando entramos estaban 3 señores y 2 jóvenes, seguro ellos son Aro, Marco y Cayo, mi padre se acerco, yo estaba detrás de el, ese joven miraba cada paso que daba, mientras la chica solo miraba a mi padre, sus expresiones eran serias, daban un poco de miedo…-

-Charlie! Amigo como estas!...- fue a darle un abrazo mientras los demás estaban detrás de el observando…-

-ella es mi hija Isabella…-

-Isabella, que gusto…- tomo mi mano y le dio un beso, solo sentía como enrojecía, el joven me miraba con una sonrisa, tierna?...-

-Bella el es Aro…- (. )

-mucho gusto…-

-pero que amable!, vengan…- les izo señas a los demás para que se acerquen a nosotros, esto daba un poco de miedo, eran tan serios, inexpresivos…-

-el es Cayo…- es un joven rubio, y blanco…( )- el es Marco…- el parece mayor que los demás, su cabello es de color negro, y mas pálido que Marco…( . )

- ahora los jóvenes que serán tus guías son, Jane..-ella era rubia, y su expresión mostraba seguridad…( . )

-el es Alec…- el se acerco y me dio un beso como Aro, pero este duro un poco mas, solo me miraba a los ojos…( . )

- Bien! Ahora que se conocen por que no le muestran cual es su habitación, mientras hablamos con Charlie…-

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**PRIMERO DONDE SALE LOS PARÉNTESIS (.) ES QUE HABÍA LINKS, ESO LOS PONDRÉ EN MI PERFIL.**

**SEGUNDO GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LOS COMENTARIOS :)**

**TERCERO LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE PRONTRO VENDRAN SERAN MAS LARGOS, :)**

**XD**


	7. Nuevos amigos y enemigos

_**CAP 7 Nuevos Amigos Y Enemigos**_

-Bien vamos Isabella…- Jane empezó a caminar, a lado de ella estaba Alec, yo los seguí, me despedí de mi padre con la mano, mientras el se iba a otro lado con Aro, Marco y Cayo…-

-y Bella…de cómo bienes acá?...- Alec parecía buena persona, se acerco a mi lado, mientras Jane iba por delante…-

-por mi padre…-

-ah Que Bien Que Acepto…- yo solo asentí, sentía como me miraba de pies a cabeza realmente es incomodo que te miren así…-

-ya llegamos, es esta la puerta, toma tus llaves…- abrió la puerta y me dio las llaves…-

-ahora te tengo que indicar algunas cosas, primero nunca saludes a los supriores dándoles la mano, solo por esta vez te permitimos hacerlo, pero que no se repita…-me indico como se saludaba, ya lo sabia, pero no cuando tenia que hacerlo…- segundo tienes que cumplir los horarios, estos están en tu escritorio, tercero nunca faltes el respeto, por eso es seguro una suspensión, cuarto esta prohibido tener novio, quinto ningún chico, no importa la hora o quien es, no tiene que estar en tu cuarto ahora el sexto…- se acerco mas estando separadas por centímetros…- el sexto es el mas importante, no te metas conmigo nunca!, no me pidas ayuda, no me importa la situación que tengas, bien ahora si e terminado, vamos Alec nos deben estar esperado..- se fueron alejando, yo entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta me apoye en la puerta y me fui cayendo, no podría soportar esto, cuando estuve mas calmada me levante y me fije en mi cuarto, los muebles eran de color lila con beige, tenia mi propio escritorio con computadora, (. ), creo que lo único bueno es mi cuarto, agarre mis maletas, las puse en mi cama y empecé a acomodar mi ropa, cuando termine fui a mi escritorio para ver mi horario, wuaow esto debe ser broma, estaba ocupada mayormente todo el día.

**HORARIO LUNES A VIERNES**

0600 horas – Levantarse

0620 horas – Trote

0650 horas – Ducha

0720 horas – Desayuno

0740 horas – Libre

0800 horas – Clase Matemáticas

1000 horas – Clase Historia

1200 horas – Almuerzo

1230 horas – Clase Literatura

1430 horas – Clase Geografía

1630 horas – Libre

1700 horas – Ejercicios

1900 horas – Libre

1930 horas – Cena

2000 horas – Trote

2030 horas – Libre

**HORARIO SABADOS**

0700 horas – levantarse

0720 horas – Trote

0750 horas – Ducha

0820 horas – Desayuno

0840 horas – Libre

1200 horas – Almuerzo

1900 horas - Cena

**EL SABADO APARTIR DE LAS 0840 HORAS, PUEDEN SALIR Y REGRESAR A CUALQUIER HORA, EL DOMINGO ES LIBRE PERO TIENEN QUE REGRESAR EN LA TARDE A LAS 1800 HORAS**

Si que este horario no me da tiempo, pero a la vez me mantiene ocupada en no pensar en mi madre, en Annette y en mi padre, no sabia cuando lo vería.

Me eche en mi cama tratando de no pensar en mi madre o en mi nana.

Toc toc

-Bells?...- fui a abrirle la puerta para que pase..-

-hola papa…-

-como estas…- realmente muy mal, pero no tenia que decirle eso..-

-bien, y tu?...-

-excelente acabo de hablar con Aro y me propuso que me quede bastantes años, no es grandioso…-

-si papa lo es..-

-ahora podrás terminar la secundaria y también ejercer…-que! Quedarme mucho mas años, esto no podría empeorar mas…-

-ahora tienes que ir por tu uniforme, esta en la dirección yo me tengo que ir…-

-Que! No te vas a quedar, o yo me voy a ir contigo?, las clases empiezan el lunes, que voy a hacer hasta entonces?...- no quería quedarme enserada aquí, estaba completamente vació…-

-lo siento Bells pero tengo una reunión, no puedes venir conmigo, por que no vas a ver el campus?…-

-pero puedo ir a casa y estar con Annette…-

-no lo creo, no tienes quien te lleve…-

-pero tu puedes llevarme…- sentía un nudo en mi garganta queriendo llorar…-

-no puedo, estoy yendo a lado contrario, lo siento Bells, me tengo que ir…- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, quedándome sola otra vez, me tire en la cama agarre mí almohada y empecé a llorar mas fuerte, me puse mi MP3 y puse una canción que me expresaba lo que siento ahora.

*sigh* *** suspiro ***  
its been to long **ha sido a largo**  
i've been waiting to see you **He estado esperando para ver**  
Endless nigths i lie awake thinging what went wrong n**oches sin fin Estoy acostada despierta thinging lo que salió mal**  
i'm afraid that it's too late but i'm still hanging on **Me temo que es demasiado tarde, pero todavía estoy pendiente de**  
where have you gone, mother **dónde te has ido, la madre **  
its been so long since i've seen you **su pasado tanto tiempo desde que te he visto**  
can someone take me home **alguien me puede llevar a casa**  
i can't take this anymore, mama** no puedo soportar más esto, mamá**

i think you love m**e creo que me quieres**  
do your days feel empty **hacer su día se sienten vacías**  
do you at the photographs **te en las fotografías**  
the ones that use to make us laugh **los que utilizan para hacernos reír**  
is it worth a life time of pain and separation **vale la pena toda una vida de dolor y de la separación**  
how can we forgive when all we want is.. **Cómo podemos perdonar cuando lo que queremos es ..**  
Vindication tion tion **Vindicación ción ción**

i shut you out of me life **i te callas fuera de mi vida**

erased you from my mind **que borra de mi mente**  
hey hey  
changed my number **cambiado mi número de**  
went to hide** fue a esconderse**  
but i still feel you inside **Pero todavía te sientes por dentro**

where have you gone, mother **dónde te has ido, la madre de**  
do you know how much i love you** sabes cuánto te quiero**  
can someone take me home **alguien me puede llevar a casa**  
can you take me home** ¿me puedes llevar a casa**  
where i belong** donde pertenezco**

i think you love **me creo que me quieres**  
do your days feel empty **hacer su día se sienten vacías**  
do you look at the photographs** qué te fijas en las fotografías**  
the ones that use to make us laugh l**os que utilizan para hacernos reír**  
is it worth a life time of pain and separation** ¿vale la pena toda una vida de dolor y de la separación**  
how can we forgive when all we want is vindication **¿Cómo podemos perdonar cuando lo que queremos es reivindicación**

i think you love **me creo que me quieres**  
and do your days feel empty** y hacer su día se sienten vacías**  
do you look at the photographs **qué te fijas en las fotografías**  
the ones that use to make us laugh **los que utilizan para hacernos reír**  
is it worth a life time of pain and separation** ¿vale la pena toda una vida de dolor y de la separación**  
how can we forgive when all we want is vindication **¿Cómo podemos perdonar cuando lo que queremos es reivindicación**  
ohhhh woah oooh** ohhhh Woah oooh**  
is it worth a life time!""** ¿vale la pena toda una vida!**  
ohhhhhhhh **Ohhhhhhhh**

Luego de un rato escuchando la canción varias veces, me levante y fui al baño para lavarme mi cara, me arregle un poco y fui a la dirección por mi uniforme, cuando llegue había una fila de unos 4 chicos y 2 chicas, cuando me puse al final de la fila los chicos no dejaban de mirarme, mientras las chicas miraban el piso con su cabello tapándoles la cara, un chico moreno bastante musculoso me miraba, cuando recogí mi uniforme Salí de la dirección, los 4 chicos se me acercaron..-

-hola me llamo Jacob Black…-

-hola soy Bella swan..-

-ellos son mis amigos, Quil Ateara, Embry Call y Jared…- todos parecían buenos chicos…-

- quisieras cenar con nosotros?...-me pregunto Embry todo avergonzado…-

-claro…-

-bien, nos vemos a las 1900 horas en el comedor…-Jared hablo como un general, y también imitándolo, los 5 estallamos de risas…-

-Bien nos vemos en el comedor…-yo también imite a un general, me despedí de ellos con la mano mientras regresaba a mi habitación…-

* * *

GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y TAMBIEN A LAS QUE LO PUSIERON COMO FAVORITO,

LA CANCION ES DE :_ Aaron carter - __vindication_

espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció este cap , XD


	8. Los Cullen

_**CAP 8 Los Cullen**_

Fui camino a mi habitación, ahora tengo que arreglarme para ir a cenar con ellos, pero que me pondré, mire mi reloj casi ya era hora solo tenia media hora para alistarme, me decidí por unos vaqueros y un pulóver rojo, Salí antes en busca del comedor, el lugar es inmenso fácilmente te puedes perder, me pare en medio del pasillo tratando de ubicarme…-

-disculpe esta perdida…- me di la vuelta para ver quien me había hablado, era un joven bastante musculoso y alto…-

-algo así, busco el comedor…-

-vamos te voy a indicar, yo también estaba yendo, y como te llamas…-

-Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella…-

- eres hija del nuevo general…- aun aquí vuelan las noticias…-

-si, como te llamas…-

-Emmet cullen…- me extendió la mano para saludarme…-

-eres nuevo?...- que pregunta la mía, seguro que no lo es, el soltó unas risitas ante mi pregunta…-

-no, no soy nuevo, seré tu guía…-

-mi guía?, pensé que seria Jane y Alec…- preferiría que sea mi guía, era mas amable que los demás…-

-que esos gemelitos?, jajaja, no te preocupes por ellos…- asentí, y me indico donde era el comedor, cuando entramos estaba mayormente vació, excepto por la mesa de Jacob y sus amigos, y una mas lejana había unos chicos sentados…-

-gracias, yo me voy por allá…- le dije indicando la mesa de Jacob…-

-ah esta bien, yo también me voy, luego nos vemos para que te indique algunas cosas….- asentí y el se fue camino a la mesa alejada, los que estaban ahí me miraban fijamente, no pude identificarlos bien…-

-Bella! Por fin apareces!...-

-estuve buscando el comedor…- me senté a la cabecera, dando la espalda a la mesa de Emmet…-

-ves les dije que teníamos que ir a buscarla…- los chicos empezaron a reírse, yo solo agachaba mi cabeza, sentía como enrojecía, este año será otra vez malo…-

-conoces a Emmet?...-

-no solo me indico donde es el comedor, por que?…-

-no por nada, es solo que…-

-que?...- me gire un poco para ver la mesa de Emmet, todos estaban hablando y riendo, cuando levante la vista note que un chico de pelo cobrizo me miraba, por un momento nuestros ojos se conectaron…-

-hey Bella que estas mirando?...-

-jajaja parece que Jacob tiene competencia!…-

-tendrás que competir contra Edward…- al notar lo que hablaban me gire para ver a los chicos burlándose de Jacob, ese nombre me sonaba pero no recordaba donde…-

-y que tienen los Cullen?...-

- bueno ellos se creen lo máximo…-

-también es por que su tío, es el director….-

-Aro?...-

-lo conoces.?..- cada cosa que decía me preguntaban lo mismo…-

-algo así, también a Cayo, Marco, Alec y Jane…- todos abrieron sus ojos como platos ante mi respuesta…- que pasa? Por que me miran así?..-

-bueno es que nadie aparte de ellos los conoce en persona…-

-bueno yo los conocí por que mi padre me los presento…-

-Charlie Swan cierto?...-

-si…-

- chicos el será nuestro, profesor de armas…-

-hey chicos!, ya sirvieron la comida, vamos antes de que se lleven lo mejor…- nos levantamos por la comida, no tenia tanta hambre como antes, solo tome un pedazo de pizza y una soda a cambio los chicos sus bandejas estaban llenas…-

-Bella ahora tendrás que comer mas…- no hable mas, prestaba atención los que los chicos se hacían bromas, hablaban comiendo, era divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos, me sentía mejor al saber que tendría unas clases con ellos, Jacob se ofreció en enseñarme los ejercicios para que el lunes no me vaya tan mal, terminamos de cenar y nos separamos, sus cuartos estaban al otro extremo que el mió, de camino note que Emmet con sus amigos estaban hablando me daban la espalda, no quería encontrarme con ese chico, no sabia por que estaba actuando así, me di la vuelta para ir por otro camino, era mas largo que el otro, cuando estaba llegando note que por la esquina venían hablando, me apresure en llegar a mi cuarto, saque mis llaves para abrir la puerta justo no entraba, siempre que estoy nerviosa tiemblo, pero por fin logre abrirla, cuando ellos estaban a unos metros, entre y cerré mi puerta con llave, me apoye en la puerta unos minutos para tranquilizarme, no entendía por que reaccione así, fui a encender mi computadora, mientras prendía me fui a dar un baño, Salí con mi toalla en vuelta, me fije si había alguien conectado, nadie, me fije en la hora, las 8 de la noche, seguro salieron ya que era viernes, tenia dos días libres antes de que empiece las clases, mañana los chicos me enseñarían los tramos de los ejercicios, apague mi computadora, luego me vestí, mire la hora otra ves, eran las 8.30 pm, todavía no tenia sueño, me cambie otra vez por un pantalón mas abrigado y un pulóver, tome mis llaves y Salí para trotar un poco ahora tenia que acostumbrarme al ejercicio, fui al campus para ver los obstáculos que me enseñarían mañana, me quede pasmada al verlo, tenia que escalar, columpiarme, agacharme, la mayoría estaba suspendido, unos 3 metros de separación con el piso, ahora si me arrepiento en venir…-

-Bella! Por fin te encuentro….-

-hola Emmet, me buscabas?...- andaba solo, estaba igual con ropa deportiva..-

-si!, tenia que….-

-que cosa?...-

-mmmm espera….que era?...- empecé a reírme como Emmet se olvidaba…-

-para hoy?, mañana?...-

-es para… ah! Si! Ya se que era!, mañana vamos a salir…-

-que? Salir?...-

-si con mis hermanos, quiero que los conozcas, sobre todo a mi hermano…-

-eh Emm, mañana tengo planes…-

-enserio? Es con esos chuchos?...- estalle en risas al escucharlo, el se unió conmigo…-

-jaja me van a enseñar esto…-dije señalando los obstáculos…-

-ah esta bien, pero en la noche salimos, ok….-

-esta bien, en la noche…-

-excelente le voy a contar a mi hermano ahora mismo…- dijo es susurro, para que no escuche, pero escuche lo ultimo…-

-que?...-

-no nada, sabes yo te voy a enseñar mejor que esos chuchos, ven…- me indico que lo siga….-

-ahora para escalar tienes que ponerte en esta posición…-me indico en todos los obstáculos como hacerlo, en algunos, bueno en la gran mayoría,…, en todos, me caía, o me enredaba con las sogas, Emmet solo se reía ante mi torpeza, pero me enseñaba bien, y sobre todo me ayudaba…-

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, y Espero que les aya gustado este cap, espero sus comentarios, :)

XD


	9. La carrera de obstáculos

_**Cap 9 La Carrera De Obstáculos**_

-Bien Bells ahora ejercitemos este…- tenia que escalar, la pared era inmensa, Emmet me ayudo en ponerme el arnés **(Imagen en mi perfil**), el se quedo abajo agarrando la soga…-

-ahora recuerda lo que te dije…- asentí y empecé a escalar no era tan difícil como pensaba, cuando estaba llegando vi hacia abajo, para ver, pero no contaba que Emmet estaba con Edward mirándome, Emmet estaba hablando don Edward mientras de reojo me miraba, pero Edward no hablaba con el solo asentía, y juraría que me estaba viendo mi trasero, basta Bella no pienses eso, me decía una vocecilla en mi cabeza, gire otra vez y empecé a escalar pero mas rápido, no quería que me vieran desde abajo…-

-bien Bella! Ahora sube y deslízate para bajar por esa escalera…- me señalo por donde tenia que ir, suerte que era una escalera, pero cuando me acerco mas resulta que es de soga **(Imagen en mi perfil** ), cuando ensayaba con Emmet siempre me enredaba, espero no hacerlo frente a Edward, empecé a bajar pero lento, hasta parecía exagerado mi lentitud, solo faltaba un metro, cuando baje sentí una gran felicidad por logre hacerlo, y sin hacerme daño..-

-Bella, lo lograste!...- vino Emmet dándome un abrazo y haciéndome girar, me agradaba Emmet por que era como un hermano mayor…-

-Emm, me estoy mareando..-

-ah lo siento…- paro y me tambalee un poco…-

-Bella te quiero presentar a mi hermano Edward…- El se acerco y me dio la mano, sentí como una corriente pasaba, me enrojecí al instante...-

-hola…-

-hola…- que mas tenia que decirle, no me salían las palabras…-

-ahora que se conocen, Edward mañana vamos a salir en la noche…-

-bien, a que hora?...- me encantaba escuchar su voz suave…-

- a las 19.00, te parece Bella…-

-si esta bien…- Edward no dejaba de mírame a los ojos,…-

-bien!, ahora vamos a nuestros cuartos, que ya es tarde…- me despedí de ellos con la mano, fui camino a mi dormitorio, me di una ducha larga, Salí del baño con mi toalla, fui a mi ropero para sacar mi pijama, mañana tendré que levantarme temprano para hacer ejercicios con Jacob y sus amigos…-

_Toc toc toc_

Quien será?, me vestí rápidamente con mi pijama es una blusa con tirantes de color rosado, con unos shorts del mismo color.

-eh Bella…- cuando abrí la puerta era Edward, se quedo mudo al verme en pijamas, note que se enrojecía, igual que yo, y bajo la mirada, no esperaba verlo a estas horas…-

-Edward, que pasa…-

-eh bueno, se te cayo esto…- me tendió mi collar que me regalo mi madre…-

-Gracias!...- lo abrase, cuando me di cuenta me separe de el…-

-lo lo siento, yo nno…- sentía como mi cara se enrojecía, seguro estaba como un tomate…-

-descuida, no importa, nos vemos mañana…- se fue rápidamente, cerré la puerta, y me quede estática en mi lugar, que vergüenza ahora que pensara de mi, Fue más un instinto, pero no me arrepiento de abrasarlo…-

Mi collar lo deje en mi escritorio, e encendí mi computador, nadie estaba conectado, como no tenia sueño navegue por varias paginas, cuando paso media hora lo apague, me metí en mi cama escuchando música, al poco tiempo me dormí.

-Bella!

-Bella Despierta!-

-Hora de trotar!.- por que tenia que hacer planes de madrugada, me levante y me cambie con ropa deportiva, arregle mi cabello con una coleta.

-por fin!-

-te dormiste?...-

-nooo solo quería ver el interior de mis parpados..- la verdad no tenia ganas para nada, por eso les respondí de mala gana.-

-pero que humor que tiene la chica!...-

-jajajaja, vamos Bella…- ellos andaban delante mió haciéndose bromas, empujándose entre si, fuimos al campus a trotar, yo estaba detrás de ellos separados por mucho..-

-hola Bella, ejercitándote..-

-hola Emmet, ejercitando igual…-

-si, por lo visto tus amigos te dejaron atrás…- cuando me fije ellos ya estaba mas de la mitad avanzada…-

-ah por lo visto si…- ambos nos reímos y seguimos trotando juntos, era agradable pasar el rato con el…-

-hey Emmet!...- nos dimos la vuelta para ver quien era, venia corriendo Edward, Alice, y dos chicos que no conocía, el chico era rubio y blancon no era tan musculoso como Emmet, la chica igual era rubia pero tenia un buen físico.

-hola chicos!, se retrasaron!...- Emmet me izó señas para que sigamos trotando pero esta ves mas rápido para dejar a sus amigos atrás, ambos reíamos al ver que querían alcanzarnos.-

-que gracioso es ver los detrás nuestro…-

-si, y por que esa ventaja…- su sonrisa se expandió por mi pregunta…-

-bueno por que no se decidían que hacer primero, así que yo empecé trotando, y por lo visto me siguieron, jajaja...- Emmet no para de reír al verlos.

-y tu sales con Jacob o con alguno de sus amigos?...-

-no, por que?...-

-bueno por que, escuche decirles que eras novia de uno de ellos, pero no escuche de quien…-

-enserio?, no salgo con ninguno…- eso me extrañaba, no pensé que eran los que se inventaban que eras su novia…-

-ah que bien!...Edward se pondrá contento…-

-eh que?... contento?...-

-bueno no le digas que te dije pero a mi hermano le gustas….-

-Emmet!...-me enrojecí ante esa verdad, vimos que los chicos se nos acercaban, con Emmet nos miramos y empezamos a correr…-

-que divertido es pasar el tiempo contigo…-

-ah gracias creo, por que lo dices?...-

-bueno por que las chicas solo piensan en moda y esas cosas, Edward solo le gusta leer y tocar el piano, y Jasper solo piensa en guerras, y jugar con sus soldaditos…-

-soldaditos?, jajaja…- ambos nos reíamos, me reía mas cuando pensaba en Jasper jugando con soldaditos…-

-mira…- señalo hacia afrente, ahora venían los obstáculos…-

-Emm no creo que…-

-vamos Bells, mira ya se están acercando…-

-eh..-

-vamos por favor! Nunca pude ganar contra ellos! Por favor!, te pago la cena de hoy!...-

-enserio?, puedo pedir lo que sea?...-

-si si lo que quieras..-

-esta bien, vamos a ganarles!...

-Gracias, vamos te indico como…- empezamos escalando, los chicos ya se estaban acercando…-

-vamos Emm te toca!...- subió y empezamos a bajar por las lianas, esto era mas sencillo cuando lo hacia por diversión.-

-eso Bells! Falta poco!...- ahora nos tocaba arrastrarnos, salimos al mismo tiempo, y venia el final que era coger una liana y llegar al otro lado sin caerse en el barro..-

-Bella! Ganamos!...- Emmet me levanto en el aíre, ante la alegría de ganarles…-

-jajaja Emmet bájame!jajaja…-

-eso Bella!...- se acerco Alice dándome un abrazo…-

-gracias Alice….-

-osito!, por fin les ganaste….- la chica rubia se acerco a Emmet y le dio un gran beso…-

-ah Rosalie quiero presentarte a Bella…-

-Bella ella es mi novia Rosalie…-

-hola...- su novia parecía agradable…-

-hola, Emmet me hablo de ti…-

-espero que cosas buenas…-

-si, no te preocupes…- Rosalie le dio otro beso a Emmet pero con mas pasión… luego aparecieron los chicos cansados…-

-chicos que les paso?, quiero decirles que….LES GANAMOS!...- Emmet empezó a gritar de alegria…-

-si nos ganaste…..- estallamos de risas al verlos todos rojos, y cansados…-

-Bella el es mi novio Jasper…- Alice me presento al chico rubio, el se acerco y me dio la mano, cuando me fije adelante mió Jacob y sus amigos me llamaban, no sabia que hacer, sobre todo lo que me contó Emmet "escuche decirles que eras novia de uno de ellos, pero no escuche de quien ", de decidí en ir, y ver para que me llamaban….-

-nos vemos luego…-me separe de ellos, no deje que me respondan, me aleje trotando hasta donde se encontraban ellos, tenia un gran tramo por recorrer, cuando estaba a unos metros empecé a caminar, me gire un poco para ver a Edward, el me estaba mirando, junto con sus hermanos…-

* * *

**Gracias a _sophia18_ y a _Tast Cullen_ por sus comentarios, luego una pregunta que les parece la historia?, por que la verdad no se como intrepetarlo ya que en el anterior capiyulo solo recivi 2 comentarios, y eso deja en que pensar, si les gusta, algo esta mal, si se entiende, o no les interesa y quisiera saber sus comentarios, preguntas, que les pareció este cap gracias.**

**espero sus comentarios.**

**XD**


	10. De Compras

**_Gracias a: Nena Cullen 26, Tast Cullen , Oo Nayla oO , , laubellacullen94 , por sus comentarios y sugerencias._**

**_Espero que les guste este cap. XD_**

* * *

_**CAP 10 De Compras**_

-Bella! Donde te perdiste…-

-no me hubiera perdido, si no me hubieran dejado atrás…- estaba enojada con ellos, y sobre todo por lo que me contó Emmet…-

-tranquila Bella, era un broma…- se acerco Embry poniendo una mano en mi hombro, realmente se la estaban pasando bien, haciéndome bromas…-

-saben, tengo cosas que hacer…- me aleje de ellos corriendo, lo único que escuche fue que gritaban mi nombre, antes de llegar a mi habitación me fije en la hora, era temprano, y recordé que no desayune, fui camino al comedor, al llegar este estaba cerrado, camine unos metros más y encontré una maquina con dulces…-

-dulces desde temprano?...- me di la vuelta para ver quién era, me encontré con unos ojos verdes…-

-eh si, el comedor está cerrado…-

-mmm… se debieron atrasar…- nos quedamos en silencio, solo mirándonos, era agradable pasar el tiempo con Edward aunque nadie hablaba…-

-Bella!...-

-ya viene el duendecillo…- sonreí ante el comentario de el…-

-Alice que pasa?...-

-quería hacerte recuerdo la cena de esta noche…-

-aahhh, ok…- se me olvido la cena que tenia con ellos, mi cabeza estaba en otro planeta….-

-por lo visto Edward se olvido decírtelo…- Alice miro a su hermano con furia, el solo desviaba su vista de ella…-

- estaba a punto de decirle cuando llegaste…-

-seguro…-

-hey chicos otra vez peleando, por Bella…- que? Peleando por mi?, en ese momento Alice y Edward miraron a Emmet para que se calle, peo el no les izo caso….-

-qué? Que no sabe que se pelean por ella a cada minuto…-

-Emm...cállate…- Edward hablaba apretando sus dientes…-

-que! Por qué?, Bella sabias que ellos…- no termino de hablar por que Jasper le tapo la boca con su mano….-

-Emmet! No era para que me babees la mano!...- Jasper le dio un golpe en el hombro de Emm, y estallamos de la risa…-

-eso es por taparme la boca! Solo quería decirle a Bella que ellos se pelean por tenerla a su lado…-yo los mire desconcertada, Edward estaba rojo, pero Alice solo sonreía…- Alice la quiere como su amiga pero Edward la quiere como nov….- en ese momento Edward salto y le tapo la boca, mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, con ayuda de Jasper, nos quedamos Alice, Rosalie y yo…-

-y ahora que se fueron, que quieren hacer…-

-lo que quieras Alice…-

-de compras!...-

-qué?, no me gusta mucho…-

-vamos Bella, tenemos que comprar para la cena de esta noche…- Alice hacia un puchero para que acepte, Rosalie se reía al vernos…-

-no íbamos a cenar acá?...-

-que!, como crees, vamos a ir a la ciudad…-

-vamos chicas, las tiendas nos esperan….-

-pero…-

-nada de peros, vienes con nosotras…- me tomaron de las manos y fuimos al parqueo nos subimos a un convertible rojo, Rosalie era la que manejaba, Alice estaba de copiloto, y yo atrás…-

-desayunaremos en el shopping…-

-y los chicos?...- Alice estaba preocupada por ellos, seguro por estar con Jasper…-

-los llamaremos de allá, primero quisiera comprar unas cosas, antes de que lleguen…- yo solo escuchaba la charla de ellas, estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, sobre lo que quería decirme Emmet sobre Edward…-

-mmmmm…., es lo que estoy pensando?...- Alice tenía una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa…-

-creo que sí, tenemos que comprarle varios a Bella…- yo qué? Ambas me miraron por el retrovisor con una sonrisa que mostraban los dientes…-

-qué? Comprarme qué?...- no entendía la charla que tenían…-

-vamos a ir a Victoria Secret…-

-ah…pero porque tengo que comprar me mas?...-

-Por que ahora vas a hacer más ejercicio y tienes que comprar unos deportivos, y también para el vestido que compremos para esta noche…-

-ok, pero tengo vestidos no es neces…-

-claro que es necesario, tienes que verte bonita para Eddy….-

-pp app pp aara para Edward?…- para EDWARD!, estaba gritando dentro mío…-

-claro, no notaste como te mira?...-

-no, no lo note….-

-hay Bella tienes que abrir mejor los ojos…-

-ya llegamos, vamos!...- Alice salió de un salto, yo las seguí, no conocía este shopping, estuvimos en varias tiendas, pero enloquecieron en Victoria Secret…-

-Bella pruébate este…- era un vestido blanco arriba de las rodillas **(Vestido en mi perfil ).**

-ese te queda bien, tienes que comprarlo…-

-está bien, Rose ese te queda bien….-

-Gracias…- rose dio una vuelta para que lo veamos mejor…-

-si es verdad, ambas lo compran…- el vestido de Rose era blanco, pero arriba tenia pedrería de colores **(Vestido en mi pefil ).**

- ahora tu Alice…- Alice se fue a cambiar, salió con un vestido verde** (Vestido en mi perfil )**, igual dio una vuelta para que la veamos, después de varios minutos fuimos a comer algo, las tres moríamos de hambre, cuando terminamos de comer seguimos paseando, era agradable pasar el tiempo con ellas…-

-chicas miren…- giramos donde nos señalo Alice, era una tienda de vestidos para fiestas…-

-vamos, vamos, vamos…- entramos a la tienda y empezaron otra vez de un lado a otro, tenían varios vestidos en la mano, en esa tienda estuvimos más tiempo, nos probamos casi todos los vestidos, yo era más la muñeca de ellas, en la tarde terminamos de comprar, conseguimos lo que queríamos ponernos esta noche, en realidad ellas me lo consiguieron, no era buena con la moda, nos olvidamos de llamar a los chicos de lo ocupadas que estábamos, llegamos al instituto, y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos con nuestras compras, Alice nos dijo que vayamos a su cuarto para que nos cambiemos, me di un baño rápido, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa larga, tome mi vestido y fui a la habitación de Alice, solo tuve que caminar un poco ya que su cuarto estaba a una puerta que la mía, y la de Rose estaba lado de Alice antes de que toque su puerta ella la abrió, el cuarto de Alice es del mismo tamaño que el mi, pero este tiene otro diseño **(Cuarto en mi perfil )**...-

-vamos Bella, apura!...- me quede en el umbral mirando su cuarto…-

-ah, si…-

-ve al baño a cambiarte…- asentí y fui a cambiarme, cuando Salí ellas ya estaban vestidas, el vestido de Alice es de color lila, solo está sujeto a un hombro, y tiene una flor blanca en el hombro y al centro del vestido, es arriba de la rodilla **( Vestido en mi perfil)**, el de Rose es de color rojo y también solo está sujeto a un hombro, y es arriba de la rodilla** (Vestido en mi perfil)**, y el mío es de color negro, igual esta solo sujeto a un hombro y en la parte superior tiene unas pedrerías **(Vestido en mi perfil)**…-

-ahora que estamos vestidas, vamos a peinarnos y maquillarnos…- de Rosalie su cabello estaba ondulado **( su imagen de Rose esta en mi perfil)**, de Alice lo tenía un poco lacio** (su imagen de Alice esta en mi perfil** **)**, y yo tenía pequeñas ondas y la línea estaba del lado derecho **(Imagen de Bella esta en mi perfil )** .

- vamos al cuarto de Edward…- tomamos nuestras carteras, y fuimos a su habitación que estaba al otro extremo…-

**_Toc toc toc_**

-Edward ya estás listo!...- Alice empezó a tocarle la puerta, y a gritar…-

-si , ya estoy list….- se quedo mudo al verme frente a él, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y tenía una sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento…-

-ya! Déjanos pasar….- Alice lo empujo hacia adentro, ya que no se movía del umbral…-

-eh si, voy a llamar a los chicos…- se fue de la habitación, Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en la cama, yo me quede mirando su habitación, las paredes son de color negro, beige toques de amarillo **(Cuarto de Edward esta en mi perfil )** .

* * *

Espero que les aya gustastado este cap, tambien queria comentarles que ayer y ante ayer subi dos historias, que se llaman:

**Edward el Bandido Secuestra a Bella** y** Un amor silencioso, **la primera se trata que Edward secuestra a Bella y ella se enomara de el, y Edward deja todo por estar con ella, y la segunda historia es sobre Bella que tiene un problema que tiene que lidiarlo cada día, pero con una operación y un aparato mas, ella podrá salir adelante. Ambas historias las pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

XD


	11. La Cita

_**CAP 11 La Cita**_

Estuvimos bastante tiempo esperando a los chicos, Alice estaba revisando sus libros, Rosalie estaba en el baño arreglando su pelo, y yo estaba sentada en su cama mirando lo que hacían las chicas, luego me aburrí y empecé a ver las notas que tenía en su escritorio, tenía varias partituras…-

-Bella que haces?...-

-qué?, solo yo miraba….- dije apuntando sus partituras…-

-mmm sabias que él es bueno tocando el piano?...-

-sí, me contó Emmet….-

-harían linda pareja, no crees Rosalie?...- Rose salió del baño para encontrarse con nosotras…-

-sí, deberían salir juntos, con Alice te podemos ayudar…-

-que, no no está bien, yo no…- antes de que me respondan aparecieron los chicos...-

-por fin aparecen!...-

-lo siento, tuvimos problemas con unas cosas…-note que Edward estaba más rojo que antes; Emmet fue a darle un beso a Rosalie el estaba con una chaqueta beige, camisa blanca con motitas negras, y un blue jean…**( Imagen en mi perfil )** , Jasper estaba con un saco café, una remera celeste, jean beige y un sombrero **(imagen en mi perfil)**, pero el único que me impacto fue Edward, el estaba con una chaqueta negra, remera ploma y jean negro **(Imagen en mi perfil )**...-

-y que problemas tuvieron?...- los tres se pusieron tensos ante la pregunta de Alice…-

-bueno… Es que…- Edward le dio un codazo a Jasper para que no hable…-

-no nada, vamos antes de que ceden nuestra mesa…- nosotras asentimos y salimos delante que los chicos...-

-chicas que creen que paso?...- Rosalie se acerco y hablo susurrando..-

-no lo sé pero tengo que averiguarlo…- Alice tenía una sonrisa malévola, seguro ya está planeando que hacer…-

- que estas pensando?...- las tres nos acercamos mas para hablar y que no nos escuchen…-

-mmm que tal si Bella le pregunta a Edward…-

-que! No no lo creo, en todo caso ustedes pregunten a Jasper o a Emmet…-

-cierto, pero si Bells tu….-

-Alice no lo creo…-

-pero ni siquiera me escuchaste…-

-está bien, que cosa?...-

-no nada, igual no lo arias…- respire profundo para no decir nada, Rosalie se rió ante mi cara…-

-que es tan gracioso chicas?...- nos giramos para ver a los chicos más cerca de lo que pensamos, tenían unas sonrisas que mostraban hasta los dientes…-

-eh… nada importante…- nos giramos y caminamos más rápido, para estar más alejadas a ellos...-

-nos habrán escuchado?...-

-espero que no…-

-miren chicas ahí viene los chuchos…- cuando me fije estaba Jacob mirándome de pies a cabeza se notaba que se enrojecía al verme vestida así, Jared estaba mirando a Rosalie con los ojos bien abiertos, lo que estaba comiendo se le cayó de las manos y de la boca, Quil estaba mirando a Alice como daba cada paso, y su sonrisa, las tres nos miramos para ver qué hacer, ellos estaban frente nuestro tapando el paso, de pronto vi que Emmet fue con Rosalie y la tomo de la cintura, Jasper tomo a Alice de la mano y acercándola más a él, pero me sorprendió que Edward vino a mi lado y puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome a él, yo sin pensarlo puse mi mano igual en su cintura, sentía una descarga eléctrica cuando estaba junto a él, lo mire de reojo, estaba serio pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad…-

- donde están saliendo?...- nos pregunto Jacob, sin dejar de mirarme, era incomodo que me mire así…-

-al…que te importa…- Edward le respondió severamente, ellos nos dieron paso, cuando pase a lado de Jacob me miraba sorprendido, y sus ojos mostraba tristeza, mediante avanzábamos sentía su mirada en mi espalda, me sonrojaba mas al pensar que este vestido apenas me tapa el trasero, no sé cómo les hice caso a las chicas para comprarlo, Edward no separo su mano de mi cintura yo igual, cuando estábamos entrando el parqueo, nos separamos, el fue por su auto, me fije que nadie me mire, y baje mi vestido lo mas que podía, como no pensé en traer una chaqueta larga para que me tape algo…-

-Bella ve en el auto de Edward, yo iré con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmet…- antes de que diga algo Edward ya estaba a lado con su auto, me abrió la puerta de copiloto, cuando esperaba que entre me fije en Alice y tenía una gran sonrisa seguro ella lo planeo todo...-

-donde estamos yendo?...- le pregunte cuando ya estaba adentro del auto…-

-primero a un restaurante, y después Alice quiere ir a bailar…-

-bailar…- dije más para mí misma, casi susurrando, no era nada buena bailando, y seguro que con estos tacos me caigo, o me doblo mi tobillo o ambos….-

-no te gusta bailar?...- pensé que no me había escuchado…-

-eh bueno, no soy buena bailando….- le mencione mientras miraba por la ventana, primera vez que salía de noche…-

- si quieres podemos ir a otro lado…-

-no está bien, yo no voy a bailar….- cuando lo mire tenía una sonrisa que tanto me encanta, no hablamos mas desde que le respondí, yo miraba la ciudad alumbrada, de reojo lo miraba, y cuando estaba mirando por la ventana, note por el retrovisor que me estaba mirando …-

-ya llegamos…- antes de que reaccione el ya estaba abriéndome la puerta…-

-Gracias…-

-vamos, nos esperan adentro…- nunca antes había venido a un restaurante tan lujoso, en las mesas había velas, Edward me estaba guiando hasta adentro…-

-Buenas Noches….-

-Buenas Noches, reservación para Cullen…-

-Bien, síganme por aquí…- Edward no se separaba de mi lado, tenía una mano en mi cintura, parecía como si no quisiera que me separe ni un milímetro de él, llegamos a la mesa, ya estaban sentados y hablando…-

-por fin llegan!...- me senté a lado de Alice y Edward a lado mí…-

-Emmet cállate…- Jasper le dio un codazo a Emmet para que se controle…-

-Que Desean Ordenar…- vino un mozo para tomar nuestra orden, se paró entre Alice y yo, Alice estaba hablando Jasper para que pedir, Emmet estaba con Rosalie decidiendo que pedir, yo tenía un menú viendo la sección de pastas…-

-Puedo Sugerirle El Espagueti Boloñesa…- el mozo se me acerco, dejando poco espacio entre los dos, porque siempre esto me pasa a mi?, todos los chicos se me acercaban dejando poco espacio…-

-está bien, voy a querer otra cosa…- no lo mire fijamente solo de reojo, seguí mi vista en el menú, de reojo mire al mozo y seguía cerca mi, que ganas de gritarle para que se aleje, mire un poco a Edward y se notaba que estaba tenso, una mano la tenia apretada, la otra agarraba el menú…-

-yo quisiera una Barbacoa y para mi novia Pasta con mejillones y azafrán…- pidió Emmet para él y Rosalie…-

-para nosotros un FETTUCCINE CON QUESO DE CABRA, LANGOSTINOS Y CONCHAS para dos…- el mozo anoto lo que pidió Jasper, ahora miraba a Edward y a mí, yo seguía mirando el menú, notaba que el mozo se acerco mas a mí, realmente es molesto que me miren, Edward al notar eso se acerco a mí, puso una mano en mis hombros acercándose mas…-

-Bells te recomiendo Ravioles rellenos de jamón y ricotta…- cuando termino de decirme me dio un beso en la mejilla, como siempre me sonroje, el mozo se separo al ver eso, pero Edward seguía con su mano en mis hombros…-

-yo quiero Ravioles rellenos de jamón y ricotta….-

-que sean dos…- el mozo anoto ambos pedidos….-

-y de tomar?...- ahora no me miraba, solo miraba sus notas, que suerte ya no sabía qué hacer…-

-un vino, el más fino que tenga….-lo anoto y se fue…-

-Edward tienes harta competencia…- como siempre Emmet lo molestaba…-

-auh!, hey…- mire a Edward y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguro él le piso a Emmet, ya que este estaba frente nuestro…-

* * *

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, q les pareció el cap?, espero sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas...**

**XD**


	12. La Cena y Baile

_CAP 12 La Cena Y Baile _

Toda la cena la pasamos hablando, haciéndonos bromas pero, Emmet era el que más nos molestaba a mí y a Edward, ambos nos sonrojábamos cuando nos mirábamos sentía una conexión y todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, estuvimos así bastante tiempo.…-

-trajiste la cámara?...-

-sí, toma…-

-sí, así está bien, ahora saca la foto…- sentí un flash en mi cara, me gire para ver, los cuatro tenían una sonrisa complacida…-

-que linda parejita!...-me sonroje más de lo normal, sentía como Edward trataba de ignorar a su hermano...-

-ahora vamos a bailar!...-

-vamos, ya pagamos la cuenta….- nos levantamos y fuimos camino a los autos, yo fui con Edward, Alice nos indico donde era la disco, todos estaban ansiosos en ir, pero yo no tenía ganas, nunca fui a una disco, prefería quedarme en mi casa leyendo, escuchando música, siempre mis amigas me invitaban pero siempre les respondía que tenía ya tenía otros planes, se podría decir que es la primera vez salgo…-

-que música te gusta…- Edward me pregunto rompiendo el silencio…-

-mmm de todo, pero más me gusta la música clásica, Claro de Luna es genial…- esta última frase le dije mas para mí misma y casi susurrando, a las personas que conocía no les gusta esta canción o el artista…-

-te gusta Debussy? …- -sí, es uno de mis favoritos, siempre escuchaba con….mi…madre…- sentía un nudo en mi garganta al pensar en ella, quería llorar tan solo recordarla pero tenía que aguantar para que no me vea Edward, siempre me enseraba en mi cuarto para poder llorar…-

-estas bien?...-

-si…solo…-

-qué pasa?, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, siempre estaré para ti…- era la primera persona que quería ayudarme, además nunca me dijeron esas palabras…-

-Gracias Edward, de verdad lo aprecio…- me dedico su sonrisa torcida que siempre me deja sin aliento…-

- y … me contaras por que estas así?...-

-sí, pero no ahora, solo quiero despejarme…-

-pues este es el mejor lugar…- se estaciono y pude ver el lugar, los chicos no esperaban en la puerta para entrar juntos, entramos sin problemas ya que el guardia era amigo de Emmet, el lugar estaba medio lleno, cuando entramos nosotras, todos los chicos del lugar se quedaron mirándonos, pero en el instante que tres chicos se nos estaban acercando, Jasper, Emmet y Edward aparecieron y nos tomaron de la cintura para dirigirnos a una mesa…-

- Alice quieres bailar?...-

-claro, vamos…- Alice se fue con Jasper a bailar, detrás de ellos fueron Rosalie y Emmet…-

- quieres bailar?...- me pregunto un chico bronceado, detrás pude ver unos chicos que se reían de él y lo apuntaban seguro son sus amigos, aceptaría si Edward me invitara…-

- no, lo siento, estoy….-

-está conmigo…- apareció Edward a mi lado, estaba todo serio mirando al chico que me invito, mire detrás de él y vi a sus amigos riéndose, el se retiro y regreso con sus amigos…-

-Gracias…- dije mirando a Edward, el me miro a los ojos sentía una conexión entre ambos…-

-quieres bailar?...-

-si…- me tomo de la mano y fuimos al centro de la pista, la canción que empezó a tocar era una de mis favoritas, era una canción media lenta..-

**I'm looking for a lover not a friend ****Estoy buscando un amor no un amigo**

**Somebody who can be there when i need someone to talk to... ****Alguien que pueda estar ahí cuando necesito a alguien con quien hablar...**

Me tomo de la cintura, atrayéndome a mas a el, y yo puse mis manos en su cuello…-

**I'm looking for someone who won't pretend ****Estoy buscando a alguien que no pretenda**

**Somebody not afraid to say the way they feel about you ****Alguien que no tenga miedo a decir lo que siento por ti**

**And i'm looking for someone who understands how i feel... ****Y estoy buscando a alguien que entienda cómo me siento ...**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows always ****Alguien que pueda mantener mi real y quién sabe siempre**

**Baby i like to have you in my way ****Nene me gustaría tenerte en mi camino**

**And i'm looking for someone who takes me there... ****Y estoy buscando a alguien que me lleva allí …**

**Wants to share, shows he cares ****Que quiera compartir, Que muestre que se preocupa**

**Thinking on the one that i've been waiting for... ****Una reflexión sobre la que he estado esperando ...**

**Is it you? Is it you? ****¿Es usted? ¿Es usted?**

**Maybe you're the one i've been waiting for ****Tal vez usted es el que he estado esperando**

**Could you be the one for me? ****¿Podría serlo para mí?**

**Could you be the one i need? ****¿Podría ser el que necesito?**

**Is it you? Is it you? ****¿Es usted? ¿Es usted?**

**Maybe you're the one i've been waiting for ****Tal vez usted es el que he estado esperando**

Lo mire a los ojos, el me dedico una sonrisa torcida que siempre me gustaba, esta canción me va a recordar a el…-

**Could you be the one for me? ****¿Podría serlo para mí?**

**Could you be the one i need? ****¿Podría ser el que necesito?**

**I'm looking for someone to share my pain ****Estoy buscando a alguien para compartir mi dolor**

**Someone who i can run to, who would stay whit me when it rains ****Alguien a quien se puede ejecutar a los que la estancia de Pentecostés cuando llueve**

**Someone who i can cry with through the night ****Alguien a quien se puede llorar por la noche con**

**Someone who i can trust who's hardest right ****Alguien a quien se puede confiar en que el derecho más**

**And i'm looking for someone ****Y estoy buscando a alguien**

**And i'm looking for someone who understands how i feel ****Y estoy buscando a alguien que entiende cómo me siento**

**Someone who can keep me real and who knows always ****Alguien que pueda mantener mi real y quién sabe siempre**

**Baby i like to have you in my way ****I bebé le gustaría tener en mi camino**

**And i'm looking for someone who takes me there... ****Y estoy buscando a alguien que me lleva allí ...**

**Wants to share, shows he cares ****Quiere compartir, muestra que se preocupa**

**Thinking on the one that i've been waiting for... ****Una reflexión sobre la que he estado esperando ...**

**Is it you? Is it you? ****¿Es usted? ¿Es usted?**

**Maybe you're the one i've been waiting for ****Tal vez usted es el que he estado esperando**

**Could you be the one for me? ****¿Podría ser el uno para mí?**

**Could you be the one i need? ****¿Podría ser el que necesito?**

**Is it you? Is it you? ****¿Es usted? ¿Es usted?**

**Maybe you're the one i've been waiting for ****Tal vez usted es el que he estado esperando**

**Could you be the one for me? ****¿Podría ser el uno para mí?**

**Could you be the one i need? ****¿Podría ser el que necesito?**

**Takes for grant ****Toma para la concesión**

**How much i care ****¿Cuánto me importa**

**And appreciates that i'm there ****Y agradece que estoy allí**

**Someone who listens ****Alguien que escucha**

**And someone i can all who isn't afraid of thougt to share ****Y alguien que pueda todos los que no tiene miedo de compartir thougt**

**Is it you? Is it you? ****¿Es usted? ¿Es usted?**

**Maybe you're the one i've been waiting for ****Tal vez usted es el que he estado esperando**

**Could you be the one for me? ****¿Podría ser el uno para mí?**

**Could you be the one i need? ****¿Podría ser el que necesito?**

Toda la canción nos la pasamos mirándonos, cada vez se inclinaba mas estaba segura que me iba a besar, yo también quería, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros, fui acercándome más, sentía su respiración agitada, se acerco mas y nuestros labios se tocaron, era un beso cálido y dulce, no podría describir mas, porque era la primera persona que beso…-

-Bella! Edward! Vengan acá!...-nos grito Alice, me tomo de la mano y fuimos donde estaban, era al extremo de la pista, había espacio para nosotros más…-

-Bella…- se acerco Alice y Rosalie, dejando a los chicos atrás…- vamos a hacer los mismos pasos para nuestras parejas…-

-pero…yo…-

-descuida..Solo nos tienes que seguir…-

-bien…- fuimos donde los chicos, Alice fue donde el Dj para pedir una canción, empezó a tocar la de Enrique Iglesias – Push, empezamos a hacer movimientos sensuales delante de ello…-

**WHEN YOU NEED ME** CUANDO ME NECESITES  
**GIRL I TRY TO HIDE IT NENA**, YO TRATARÉ DE OCULTARLO  
**BUT I CAN'T ESCAPE IT OH BABY** PERO NO PUEDO ESCAPAR DE ELLO NENA  
**PLEASE FORGIVE ME** POR FAVOR OLVÍDAME  
**WHEN I THINK OF YOU MY THOUGHTS ARE SO X-RATED OH BABY** CUANDO PIENSO EN TI, MIS PENSAMIENTOS SON TAN ´PROHIBIDOS PARA MENORES´ OH NENA  
**BABY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN** NENA, ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO  
**I KNOW THAT YOUR MANS NO WHERE IN SIGHT OH OH** YO SE QUE TU HOMBRE NO ESTÁ A LA VISTA OH OH  
**AND YOUR EYES DON'T TELL A LIE** Y TUS OJOS NO MIENTEN  
**I KNOW YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TONIGHT** YO SE QUE QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE  
**AND I SAY ALRIGHT** Y YO TE DIRÉ QUE SI  
**BUT FIRST YOU GOTTA** PERO PRIMERO TIENES QUE

seguía los pasos que hacían Alice y Rosalie, de reojo las miraba para estar en coordinación…-

**[CHORUS]** [CORO]  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU WANT IT** HAZME CREER QUE LO QUIERES  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**KNOW I CANT GO ON LONGING** SABE QUE YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ANHELÁNDOLO  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GO AHEAD LAY IT ON IT (DONT STOP)** SIGUE ASÍ, ACUÉSTATE ENCIMA (NO TE DENTEGAS)  
**DON'T STOP UNTIL THE MORNING (GIRL)** NO TE DETENGAS HASTA LA MAÑANA (NENA)  
**JUST KEEP PUSHING BACK ON IT** SOLO SIGUE EMPUJÁNDOLO ENCIMA  
**DO YOU WANT ME (YOU KNOW IT)** TU ME QUIERES (LO SABES)  
**DO YOU NEED ME (YOU KNOW IT)** TU ME NECESITAS (LO SABES)  
**WILL YOU PLEASE ME (YOU KNOW IT)** ME DARÁS PLACER (LO SABES)  
**WILL YOU TEASE ME (YOU KNOW IT)** ME PROVOCARÁS (LO SABES)

**BABY I,** NENA YO,  
**I'M THE KINDA GUY THAT DON'T GET REAL EXCITED (OH BABY)** SOY EL TIPO DE CHICO QUE NO SE EXCITA TANTO (OH NENA)  
**WHEN YOU HAVE,** CUANDO HAGAS,  
**WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR PRIVATE PARTY I HOPE THAT I'M INVITED (OH BABY)** CUANDO HAGAS UNA FIESTA PRIVADA, ESPERO ESTAR INVITADO (OH NENA)

**BABY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN** NENA, ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO  
**I KNOW THAT YOUR MANS NO WHERE INSIGHT WHOA (WHAT YOUR MAN GOTTA DO WITH ME, TELL ME)** YO SE QUE TU HOMBRE NO ESTÁ A LA VISTA OH OH  
**AND YOUR EYES DON'T TELL A LIE** Y TUS OJOS NO MIENTEN  
**I KNOW YOU WANNA COME WITH ME TONIGHT** YO SE QUE QUIERES VENIR CONMIGO ESTA NOCHE  
**AND I SAY ALRIGHT** Y YO TE DIRÉ QUE SI  
**BUT FIRST YOU GOTTA** PERO PRIMERO TIENES QUE

**[CHORUS]** [CORO]  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU WANT IT** HAZME CREER QUE LO QUIERES  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GIRL I CANT GO ON LONGING** SABE QUE YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ANHELÁNDOLO  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GO AHEAD LAY IT ON IT (DONT STOP)** SIGUE ASÍ, ACUÉSTATE ENCIMA (NO TE DENTEGAS)  
**DON'T STOP UNTIL THE MORNING (GIRL)** NO TE DETENGAS HASTA LA MAÑANA (NENA)  
**JUST KEEP PUSHING BACK ON IT** SOLO SIGUE EMPUJÁNDOLO ENCIMA

Edward no quitaba la vista de mí, me sonrojaba bailando así, trataba de no bajar mucho por mi vestido…-

**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU WANT IT** HAZME CREER QUE LO QUIERES  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GIRL I CANT GO ON LONGING** SABE QUE YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ANHELÁNDOLO  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GO AHEAD LAY IT ON IT (DONT STOP)** SIGUE ASÍ, ACUÉSTATE ENCIMA (NO TE DENTEGAS)  
**DON'T STOP UNTIL THE MORNING (GIRL)** NO TE DETENGAS HASTA LA MAÑANA (NENA)  
**JUST KEEP PUSHING BACK ON IT** SOLO SIGUE EMPUJÁNDOLO ENCIMA

**[CHORUS X2]** [CORO X2]  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**MAKE ME BELIEVE YOU WANT IT** HAZME CREER QUE LO QUIERES  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GIRL I CANT GO ON LONGING** SABE QUE YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ANHELÁNDOLO  
**PUSH PUSH BACK UPON IT (GIRL)** EMPUJARLO, EMPUJARLO ENCIMA (NENA)  
**GO AHEAD LAY IT ON IT (DONT STOP)** SIGUE ASÍ, ACUÉSTATE ENCIMA (NO TE DENTEGAS)

Ya estaba por terminar la canción, y empezamos a disminuir la velocidad..-

**DON'T STOP UNTIL THE MORNING (GIRL)** NO TE DETENGAS HASTA LA MAÑANA (NENA)  
**JUST KEEP PUSHING BACK ON IT** SOLO SIGUE EMPUJÁNDOLO ENCIMA

**PUSH PUSH (GIRL) (MR MORALES)** EMPUJA EMPUJA (NENA) (SR MORALES)  
**PUSH PUSH (GIRL)** EMPUJA EMPUJA (NENA)  
**PUSH PUSH (GIRL)** EMPUJA EMPUJA (NENA)  
**PUSH PUSH** EMPUJA EMPUJA  
**PUSH PUSH** EMPUJA EMPUJA

Cuando termino, Edward me dio un beso en la comisura de mi labio, estaba sumamente alegre, y no dejaba de mirarme, nos reunimos con los demás, para tomar algo, ya que nosotras moríamos de sed ante nuestro bailecito…-

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y tambien a a quienes la pusieron como favorito y/o alerta,

la primera canción es de _Cassie - Is It You _

y la segunda cancion es de_ Enrique Iglesias - Push_

_espero sus comentarios, grax XD_


	13. 13 Recuerdos y 14 Llegada de estudiantes

**_Cap 13 Recuerdos_**

-chicas se divirtieron…-

- claro!...- respondimos las tres, los chicos se rieron al vernos alegres….-

-bueno, ya es tarde…-

-sí, vamos…- Alice estaba triste porque teníamos que irnos, ella era la que mas se la paso divirtiéndole con Jasper o con Rosalie…-

-como la pasaste…- me susurro Edward al oído, ante su contacto me estremecí, pero no por el frió…-

-bien y tú?...- me gire para verlo de frente, cuando lo hice tenía una sonrisa que te hacia suspirar…-

-bien cuando estoy contigo…- me sonroje al escucharlo, baje mi mirada, pero el la levanto con su mano, dejando unos centímetros entre nosotros…-

-oigan! Dejen de cursilerías, ya no tenemos que ir!…- Emmet nos grito para irnos, nos separamos y fuimos donde estaban los demás, nos separamos por parejas en los autos, llegamos al instituto, y nos separamos los chicos por un lado y nosotras por otro, cuando nos estábamos separando Edward se despidió dándome un beso, en los labios, los chicos hicieron lo mismo con sus novias…-

-nos vemos mañana…- me despedí de Edward, mientras retrocedía, hasta donde estaban las chicas…-

- no puedo esperar a que amanezca…- me respondió, tenía la sonrisa torcida que tanto me gusta…- me despedí de él con la mano y me fui con las chicas, teníamos que caminar bastante porque nos encontrábamos en la recepción y nuestros cuartos estaban al extremo izquierdo, lo único que quería era quitarme estos tacos, tan altos y finos ..-

-chicas la pasaron bien?...- nos pregunto Alice que estaba al centro de Rosalie y de mi, una mano puso en mi hombro y la otra mano en el hombro de Rosalie, e izo que nos acerquemos mas…-

-si la pase bien, sobre todo con Emmet que no paraba de hacerme reír, y tu Bella? Parecías estar alegre a lado de Edward...- me sonroje de inmediato, no pensé que nos habían visto…-

-bueno…la pase bien…-

-creo que la pasaste más que bien,… de cómo te beso?, cuéntanos todo!...-

-jaja Alice tranquila, les contare….- les dije como fue el primer baile, y de cómo me beso, ambas estaban felices, Alice daba saltitos de alegría, estaba feliz que su hermano este conmigo...-

-nos vemos mañana…- ya llegue a mi cuarto y saque mi llave, lo único que quería era quitarme los tacos y darme una ducha caliente y dormir…-

-nos vemos mañana Bella…- ambas gritaron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, apenas entre a mi habitación bote a una esquina mis tacos, me quite mi vestido y lo deje en el suelo, fui al baño para darme una ducha caliente y despejar mi mente, esta noche la pase bien pero en ratos pensaba en mi madre y en Phil, pero más a mi madre, la extrañaba demasiado, ahora mas que Edward me pregunto por qué estaba triste, no podía evitar llorar tanto, en la ducha mis lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua, me ponía peor cuando me daba cuenta que no vería mucho a mi padre o a mi nana, ni siquiera podía llamarla porque no sabía cual era el numero de la casa, y tampoco podía llamar a mi padre por que perdió su celular y no quiere comprarse otro, piensa que también lo perderá…

Estuve varios minutos en la ducha, creo que como media hora, Salí de la ducha y me envolví con una toalla, mire al espejo estaba lleno de vapor, con mi mano lo limpie un poco, me mire en el, me sorprendí al verme, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, de tanto llorar….

Mañana era domingo era mi último día de descanso, el lunes empezaba clases, pero ya no estaba tan molesta como antes, por que compartiría clases con Edward, y algunas con sus hermanos y amigos…

Me puse mi pijama, y fui directo a mi cama, estuve unos segundos despierta, pero luego me dormí profundamente, estaba soñando con Edward, _ambos en un prado lleno de flores de todo color, el me tomaba de la mano, pero cuando me gire para verlo, ya no estaba a mi lado me fije en todo el prado pero no estaba, una niebla estaba extendiéndose por todo el prado y también en el bosque, esta me llegaba hasta la rodilla, Salí corriendo de ese lugar, a unos metros lo encontré, me daba la espalda me acerque más a él, a unos pasos me detuve cuando vi que estaba con una muchacha rubia, ella tenía sus manos en el cuello de Edward y el la agarraba de la cintura, para luego besarla, fui retrocediendo pero con mi mala suerte pise una ramita, que sonó, ellos se dieron la vuelta, para mírame, tenía mi cara llena de lagrimas, mire a la chica que tenía una sonrisa malévola, y Edward me miraba con tristeza, me aleje corriendo de ellos hasta que mi coordinación se presento y me caí, cuando me levante me fije que estaba en un precipicio, abajo había olas que rompían contra la superficie, retrocedí con dificultad…_me desperté toda agitada, y llena de sudor en la frente, calme mi respiración, y me fije en la hora 05.00 am, todavía temprano, trate de dormir otra vez, pero no pude solo pensaba en el sueño, mire otra vez el reloj era 05.30 todavía temprano…

Me levante, arregle mi cama, fui al baño para arreglarme un poco, me puse un conjunto deportivo, tome mis llaves y fui al campus para trotar, y despejarme, estaba por la mitad del recorrido, me detuve para tomar aire, y seguí otra vez, cuando termine me fije en la hora, 07.00, **tenía** que apurarme para darme un baño, estaba caminando de regreso al edificio, cuando me fije estaba lleno de chicas con maletas, y algunas estaban con sus padres, sentí una punzada en mi corazón al ver esa escena, ignore eso y subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, en le escalera me encontraba con varias chicas cargando sus maletas, varias me miraban de pies a cabeza, me comparaba con las chicas, ellas tenían mejor físico que el **mío**, cuando llegue a mi piso, me encontré con Jane, nos saludamos como me enseño, detrás de ella estaba Alec, el estaba bien arreglado con una chaqueta negra . **(El link de su foto está en mi perfil)**

-Bella, como estas…- le iba saludar como me dijo Jane, pero él me detuvo…-

-a mi no me saludes como a mi hermana…- me dio un beso en la mano como la primera vez…-

-está bien, y que haces por aquí?...-

-estaba con Jane enseñando a las nuevas sus habitaciones…- me fije en las chicas alrededor nuestro, ellas miraban a Alec con una gran sonrisa, pero a mí con odio al verme a su lado…-

-y hay alguna que te gusta?...- el se enrojeció al segundo…-

-si quieres me lo cuentas, no hay problema…- retrocedí para ir camino a mi habitación…-

- bueno..te lo cuento luego, ahora no delante de tantas personas…- tenía razón todas las chicas estaban atentas a nuestra conversación…-

-bueno yo me voy…-

-nos vemos luego, Bella…- nos despedimos con la mano, me fui camino a mi habitación ignorando las miradas…-

**_CAP 14 Llegada de Estudiantes_**

Estaba por llegar a mi cuarto, cuando escuche a unas chicas hablar sobre los Cullen, mi curiosidad era demasiada, me acerque a ellas fingiendo buscar mi habitación…-

-los Cullen ya llegaron…- era una chica morena, y alta….-

-crees que Edward este con novia?...- ella era pelirroja, y blancota…-

-no lo creo, vamos a desayunar, tal vez lo encontremos….-

-ve bajando tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi habitación….-

-está bien, voy a coger una mesa…- se despidieron con la mano, la morena fue abajo mientras que la pelirroja fue a su habitación, me quede mirando las chicas que llegaban eran más bonitas que yo, eso era seguro...-

-Disculpa…- me gire para ver a una chica, que parecía menor a mi…-

-si…-

- soy nueva, acá sabes donde esta habitación?...- me dio una hoja donde estaba todo anotado, me fije en la edad, era menor con un año, baje mi vista buscando su habitación, era justo al lado que la mía…-

-sí, ven…- note que ella estaba cargadísima de maletas, y debajo de su mano tenía una almohada, note que era de Harry Potter…- estas llena de maletas, pásame estas…- le indique cuales, y la ayude cargándolas…-

-Gracias, me llamo Melisa Rathbone…- Rathbone ese nombre me sonaba…-

-soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero Bella, tu padre es Jackson Rathbone, el músico?...- ya me acorde donde escuche ese nombre, el tiene una banda que se llama 100 Monkeys, espero que mi pregunta no la moleste, me fije en ella, se enrojeció y bajo la vista pero con una sonrisa…-

-sí, el ahora está de gira, pero vendrá a verme dentro de poco…- se notaba que lo quería, y lo extrañaba…-

-aquí es…- le señale la puerta de su habitación…-

-Gracias…- dejo sus maletas en el suelo, y empezó a buscar su llave en su chaqueta…- que raro, no la encuentro…-

-es tu llave?...- escuche una voz masculina, levante mi vista para ver quién era…-

-sis isis si Gracias…-

-Jasper, que haces aquí?...-

-me mandaron para que te busque, Alice no me quiso decir mas…-

-está bien ahora te alcanzo…-

-ok, te espero en las escaleras…- se marcho, cuando me di la vuelta vi que Melisa estaba mirándolo…-

-Melisa, la puerta…-

-ha lo siento…- abrió la puerta con dificultad ya que su mano estaba temblando…-

-Estas bien?...- deje sus maletas dentro y la mire de frente…-

-sí, solo…quien es Alice?...- tenía el ceño fruncido, parece que le gusto Jasper…-

-mi amiga, ella es la novia de Jasper…- en un segundo su expresión cambio, a desilusión…-

-ah…-

-no te preocupes por él, conseguirás otro chico, seguro en tu clase abra varios de tu tipo…-

-Gracias…- me dio un abraso que me dejo en shock, yo le correspondí el abraso, de tiempo no abrasaba a alguien…-

-de nada, yo me voy, si tienes dudas me avisas…- ella asintió y Salí de su cuarto, camino a las escaleras para encontrarme con Jasper, cuando estaba cerca todas las chicas miraban a Jasper, pero el solo miraba el suelo…-

-lista…-

-vamos…- fuimos camino al extremo de los cuartos de los chicos…-

-donde estamos yendo?...- pensé que iríamos a desayunar…-

-ah a mi habitación, Alice esta allí, quiere hablar contigo y con Rosalie…-

-ok, y ustedes…-

- estaremos en la habitación de Emmet, nos quiere mostrar un nuevo juego…-

-ah…mmm- cuando llegamos al edificio de los chicos, todos me miraban de pies a cabeza, algunos me guiñaban el ojo, silbaban, odiaba que hagan eso… Jasper creo que me entendió y puso una mano en mi hombro, los chicos dejaron de molestar, además por que Jasper los miraba amenazante…-

- ya llegamos…- saco su llave y abrió la puerta, me dio campo para que entre primero, entre y encontré a Alice y Rosalie en su cama hablando, me fije en su habitación era bastante grande, las paredes eran blancas pero su cama, y algunos muebles eran negros, otros muebles eran de color café. **(El link para ver la habitación está en mi perfil)**

-Bella! Por fin llegas, te buscamos por todo lado…-

-ah, lo siento estaba trotando…-

-bueno yo las dejo…-

-está bien…-Alice fue donde Jasper y le dio un tierno beso…-

-cualquier cosa me avisan…- asentimos y se fue de la habitación dejándolas solas…-

-chicas, porque estamos hablando acá?...- me senté junto a ellas en la cama…-

-bueno, porque en nuestro edificio las chicas no paran de gritar, y también porque el cuarto de Emmet está lleno de juegos, el no quiso prestarnos su cuarto, y el de Edward es..muy aburrido…-

-no creo eso, seguro querías estar en el cuarto de Jasper desde el principio…- Alice se sonrojo y me lanzo una almohada…-

-hey!...- empezamos a lanzarnos almohadas, hasta quedar muy despeinadas…-

-y para que me buscaban?...-

-para nada…- fruncí el seño al escuchar eso, ahora podría estar dándome un baño o desayunando…-

- Bella tranquila, ten…- Rosalie me alcanzo una barra de cereal, como tenía demasiada hambre no me importaba de que era…-

* * *

**Bueno que les puedo decir?, perdón por la tardanza.**

**espero q les halla gustado estos capitulos.**

**XD**


	14. 15 Tanya novia de Edward?

_Cap 15 Tanya Novia De Edward? _

La barra que me dio Rosalie, la acabe en segundos, ambas me miraron sorprendidas, estuvimos toda la mañana hablando, solo una vez Jasper vino por unos juegos que estaban en su escritorio…-

-ya es medio día, vamos a almorzar…-

-vamos me muero de hambre…- era cierto lo único que comí era la barra de cereal…-

-seguro, toda la mañana te retuvimos hablando…- Alice puso su carita de perrito arrepentido…-

-no importa, vamos a llamar a los chicos…- me levante de la cama, y recién me di cuenta que era la única que estaba con ropa deportiva, Alice estaba con una blusa Fucsia, un jean azul, **(Foto en mi perfil )** , Rosalie estaba con una camisa blanca y un pantalón beige **(foto en mi perfil )**, ambas de levantaron, y fuimos a fuera..-

-donde están los chicos?...- ya estaba en el pasillo pero ni sabia donde estaban…-

-están en el cuarto de Emmet, ven es por acá…- llegamos y les tocamos la puerta el que nos abrió era Edward, saludo a las chicas y estas entraron…-

-hola...-

-hola, que tal tu mañana?…- me miraba con una sonrisa, que dejaba sin aliento, y sus ojos que me fascinaban…-

-bien, sin contar que no desayune…-

- te cuento que yo estoy igual que tú, los chicos me despertaron temprano, pero solo para jugar…- me indico donde estaban, Jasper y Emmet estaban compitiendo en una carrera de autos…-

-vamos adentro, ya van a terminar…- yo asentí y me dio paso para que entre, su cuarto era del mismo tamaño que el de Jasper, la única diferencia era que las paredes eran negras, y tenía una varias lámparas en el techo **(foto en mi perfil )**, Alice y Rosalie estaban en la cama esperando que terminen de jugar, después de varios minutos esperando que terminen de jugar fuimos al comedor, cuando entre junto con Edward todas las chicas se me quedaron mirando, y susurrando, " la nueva esta con Edward", " ella será su novia?, espero que no" , " que le vio Edward a ella", todos los comentarios eran malos, trataba de lo soltar unas lagrimas, suerte que mi cabello me tapaba un poco…-

Fuimos por nuestras bandejas, para tomar nuestra comida, yo solo tome una hamburguesa y una soda, ahora no tenía hambre, se me fue el apetito al escuchar todos los murmullos de mi, delante mío estaba varios chicos, que me miraban de pies a cabeza y tenían una sonrisa de coquetos, luego recordé donde los había visto, ellos eran los que me molestaron cuando estaba con Jasper, no les tome importancia y me encamine donde estaba Edward y sus hermanos, cuando estaba camino donde su mesa, todas las chicas se giraron para verme, sentía que el tempo se detuvo y yo era la única que se movía, mis mejillas seguro estaban rojas como tomates, apenas llegue a la mesa con todo el nerviosismo, me senté entre Edward y Alice…-

-Bella que paso!, estas mas roja que un tomate!...- Emmet empezó a reírse escandalosamente…-

- Emmet para…- Edward lo paró en seco, todos miraron sus bandejas pero trataban de no reírse, el almuerzo fue silencioso, de vez en cuando Alice hablaba, cuando me levante no me fije que detrás había una chica, choque contra ella, por mala suerte toda su bandeja fue encima mío, todos del comedor empezaron a reírse y a apuntarme…-

-fíjate por dónde vas!...-

-perdón…- fue lo único que dije, cuando la mire, ella era la chica que soñé que estaba con Edward en un prado besándose…-

-Tanya?...-

-Edward! Amor!...- fue a abrasarlo, pero lo que más me dolió fue que allá lo beso frente a todos, el no se movía, y tampoco trataba de separarse, sentía unas lagrimas en mis mejillas, fui retrocediendo, para irme, note que sus hermanos me miraban con una carita de "lo siento", esto era el colmo, me fui del comedor prácticamente corriendo, dejando atrás todas las risas…-

-Bella que te paso?...- sentí que alguien me agarraba de la mano, levante mi mirada, era Alec, me miraba con preocupación y tristura al verme así…-

-no..nnad naad nada…me tengo qque que ir…- la voz apenas me salía, sentía un nudo en mi garganta, me separe de sus brazos y me corrí hasta mi habitación, la cerré con llave para que nadie trate de entrar, me eche en mi cama llorando, pensé que él sentía algo por mí, pero todo era mentira, seguro estuvo conmigo solo estos días, hasta que llegue su novia…-

-Bella…- alguien toco mi puerta, me quede en silencio para que no me oigan…-

-Rosalie, no creo que esté en su cuarto…- era Alice la que toco la puerta…-

-pero donde más estaría?...-

-mmm… no lose, Edward me las va a pagar, si le sucede algo…-

- no creo que le suceda algo, estamos en un internado, ahora nadie puede salir…-

-es verdad, vamos a campus para ver si esta allí…- escuche que sus pasos se alejaban, fui hasta mi ventana y cerré las cortinas, no prendí ninguna luz para que no vengan de nuevo, tenía planeado irme este mismo momento, pero cuando escuche que nadie podía salir, me sentía peor…-

* * *

gracias a: **littlevampireMajo Laubellacullen94 ; Tast Cullen** ; por sus comentarios,

espero q les halla gustado este cap, aun q creo q fue muy corto, :)

XD


	15. 16 Nuevos Amigos

_Cap 16 Nuevos Amigos_

Estuve toda la noche llorando, sentía mis ojos secos de tanto echar lagrimas, me fije en la hora, era muy temprano, 04.30, no dormí en toda la noche ni madrugada, me levante apenas para darme un baño, estuve en la ducha como media hora, cuando el agua se enfriaba, Salí de allí, y me puse en uniforme, según el horario a las 06.00 me tenía que levantar y a las 0620 era el trote, me fije en la hora, era las 05.15, esto me estaba desesperando pero a la vez no quería que se sea la hora, no quería ver a Edward.

Después de dar varias vueltas a mi habitación, Salí hacia el campus donde se concertarían para el trote, pero antes de salir por completo de mi habitación me fije en los cuartos de Alice y Rosalie, para no tener que toparme con ellas, Salí de mi cuarto sin hacer bulla, cerré con llave, y fui caminando hasta las escaleras, con paso rápido pero tratando de no despertar a nadie, llegue hasta el recibidor, no había nadie, estaba completamente vació, y oscuro ya que todavía no salía el sol por completo, me abrase a mi misma porque hacia un frió, pero no tanto como Forks…-

-Bella?...- me gire para quedarme de frente a Jasper…-

-Jasper, que haces?...- el tenia sus manos cruzadas contra su pecho, y su cara era toda seria…-

-yo debería preguntarte lo mismo…-

-a qué hora empieza…- el silencio era insoportable entre ambos, no sabía de que hablar con el…-

-en…una hora…- que una hora! Que haría con el…-

-ok…- mi cara la gire a otro lado para que no me viera de frente, empecé retrocediendo, pero disimulando…-

-Bella…sabes… como te explico… Tanya es….-

-Jasper, no quiero saber nada de él o ella…- me gire para verlo de frente, ahora estaba enojada, sentía mi cara roja, pero de furia…-

-Bella… el no…-

-Jazz no quiero escuchar nada…- y como dicen, suerte que te salvo la campana, apareció mi padre, me separe de Jasper para ir con el…-

-Papa!...-

-Bells, no pensé que te levantabas tan temprano…- me enrojecí ante ese comentario, era la primera vez que me levanto temprano….-

- bueno, siempre hay una primera vez…-

-tienes razón, vamos al campus que te enseño que tienes que hacer…-

-ok…- lo seguí, me fije en Jasper pero el ya no estaba, desapareció como un fantasma…-

-cuando estén todos, tienes que estar acá…- me indico el lugar donde estaría parada, también como debía responder, saludar, estuvimos bastante tiempo así, cuando termino de indicarme, hablamos poco de cómo le fue en su reunión, como la pase el fin de semana, aprovechando que estaba con él, le pedí los teléfonos, de la casa de Annette y de él, ambos se compraron celulares para poder comunicarse conmigo...-

-bien, ya están viniendo todos…- me gire para ver, atrás logre ver que estaban los Cullen, desvié mi mirada para no ver a Edward…-

-bien chicos, pónganse en sus posiciones…- nos indico un superior, todos se formaron, suerte para mi, que no estaba cerca de Alice o Rosalie, y la fila de los chicos, estaba a lado nuestra pero Edward, Jasper y Emmet se encontraban atrás de la fila, luego de las presentaciones de los nuevos maestros, empezamos a trotar,…-

-Bella!…- reconocí esa voz era Alice, pero me hice a la despistada, y seguí trotando…- -Bella…-cuando me fije note que Alice estaba a mi izquierda y Rosalie a mi derecha…-

-hola…- le dije fríamente, pero creo que no logre porque ambas me miraban con una sonrisa…-

-Bella, ayer te buscamos por todas partes, donde estabas…-

-por… ahí…-

-Bella, tenemos que explicarte…-

-chicas, no quiero escuchar….-

-Bella por favor no es lo que crees…-

-Alice yo…- pero no termine de hablar porque Tanya se acerco, a Alice…-

-nos vemos…- fui lo único que dije, no las deje que me respondan, empecé acelerando mi trote, luego de varias vueltas terminamos, nos dieron 20 min para ducharnos, e ir a desayunar, cuando termine de cambiarme, fui al comedor, este estaba repleto, me puse en la fila, por el desayuno…-

-hola Bella…-

-hola Melisa, como estas…- me agradaba esta chica, era simpática…-

-bien, oye…por qué no nos sentamos juntas…-

-claro, vamos…- fuimos a una mesa apartada, note que me miraban pero no quise darme la vuelta…-

-un Cullen te está mirando….- me susurro, pero mirando su bandeja para disimular…-

-como es?...- -es…tiene el pelo cobrizo…- Edward…- que raro no te quita la vista ni por un segundo…- me sonroje y mire mi desayuno…-

- hola, podemos sentarnos acá?...- ambas giramos la vista para ver a unas chicas, y un chico junto con ellas…-

-claro…- se sentaron a lado nuestro…

- me llamo Bella…-

-y yo soy Melisa…- ambas nos presentamos…-

-hola, me llamo Fátima…-

-yo me llamo, Paula, pero me dicen Pau….-

-y por ultimo yo.. Me llamo Déborah…-

-hey! Tú no eres la ultima…- fije mi vista, era un chico moreno, pero se notaba que era joven…

- Hola, me llamo Seth…-

-Hola, son nuevos…- me mataba la curiosidad….-

-si…- los cuatro respondieron al mismo tiempo…-

-y tu seguro ya estabas antes…- me pregunto Déborah…-

-no, yo también soy nueva…-

-ah…-

-de cómo están acá….- mi curiosidad no paraba…-

-mis padres, se mudaron acá…-

- de mi, mi padre es militar, siempre andamos mudándonos…-

- a mi me gustaría ser parte del ejercito…-respondió Seth alegre…-

- a mí también me gustaría ser parte del ejercito, pero tuve que rogar a mis padres, para que me inscriban…-

-yo quisiera haber tenido esa opción…- pensé en voz alta, pero no note que todos me escuchaban atentamente…-

-porque?...-

-bueno porque, a mi padre le ofrecieron un trabajo que no pudo rechazar, y vine con el…-

-que trabajo?...-

-él es el nuevo maestro de armas…-

-wuaow!... me lo puedes presentar…- Seth era el más alegre de la mesa…-

-claro…- pasamos todo el desayuno hablando, luego teníamos 20 minutos libres, los seis fuimos al campus, estábamos hablando y también estábamos buscando cual sería nuestros cursos, lo bueno era que compartía clases con Déborah y con Paula, Melisa, Seth y Fátima, igual ellos compartían las mismas clases…-

* * *

Gracias a yani-cullen , Laubellacullen94 , por sus comentarios,

espero q les halla gustado este cap, aun q un poco corto :)

XD


	16. 17 Charla por Notitas  18 Emmet

_Cap 17 Charla por Notitas_

Pasamos el tiempo restante juntos, cuando ya era hora de entrar nos separamos, cuando entre a clases, me tropecé con un compañero, si no me agarraba de mi cintura me caía de cara, sentía mi cara caliente, seguro estaba roja como un tomate, escuchaba las risas de mis compañeros, me acomode para ir a mi asiento, pero cuando mire hacia arriba para ver quién me agarro me quede quieta, era Edward quien me ayudo, me aleje de sus brazos, con quería estar cerca de él, tal vez suene un poco infantil.

-Señorita Swan, tome asiento en la fila de atrás, detrás del señor Cullen…- asentí y me dirigí a mi asiento, me sentía mejor al saber que estaba detrás de Emmet…-

- Bella, pareces un tomate….- lo fulmine con la mirada y me senté donde me indicaron…-

-parece que seremos compañeros…- esa voz era de Edward, me gire para verlo, el se estaba sentando a mi lado con una gran sonrisa…-

-creo que si…- me gire otra vez vista hacia mis cuadernos, empecé a hacer círculos en mi hoja, a manera de distraerme…-

-Bella…-

-dime…- le hable pero sin mirarlo de frente…-

-Bella, podrías mirarme al menos…- deje mis lápices en mi cuaderno, y lo mire apretando mis labios, para no reírme, el estaba todo serio, estaba fruncido su frente, estaba sonrojado, y me miraba tratando de ver algo en mis ojos, pero no creo que lo logre, porque yo nunca le conté a alguien mis problemas siempre me los guardaba, según algunos psicólogos eso es malo, no contar lo que sientes…-

- qué pasa?...- trataba de sonar tranquila, y de no reírme…-

-bueno…por…porque…por que me esquivas…- note que me dijo tímidamente, el? , El chico más popular me habla así?, no, no creo, Bella ya estás loca, creo que tiene razón mi padre en ir a un psicólogo…-

-esquivarte?, de que hablas…-

- bueno, hoy no te sentaste conmigo,..Digo con mi familia…-

- tenía que sentarme con ustedes?...- eso me desconcertaba…-

-claro…-

-per…- no hablamos mas por que la clase comenzó, la hora pasaba lentamente, tratando de distraerme mire a la fila de a lado, todos los chicos estaban atentos a la lección, mire en las filas traseras, y note que Alice me sonreía, yo le correspondí apenas la sonrisa, y mire a otro lado, pero mirando de reojo que el profesor no se dé cuenta, en la última fila a mi altura vi a Déborah y a Paula juntas, ambas estaban atentas a lo que hablaba el profesor, gire a mi cuaderno otra vez, note que encima de ella había un papel doblado, lo desdoble, era la caligrafía de Edward…-

** Edward-_Algo interesante, la clase, no?...-_** note que lo escribió con sarcasmo, seguro se dio cuenta, lo que miraba todo el curso, tome otro papel y le respondí de igual forma…-

**Bella-_uh! Claro que esta!, no crees?…-_** lo doble y le pase el papel, de reojo note que estaba sonriendo…-

**E_-_**_**Seguro, si lo que más haces es prestarle atención…**-_ trate de no reírme apretando mis labios…-

**B_- y tú? También estas atento a la clase, supongo…__-_** le pase el papel disimulando…-

**E_- _**_**mmm, no, supones mal, no estoy atento a la clase, solo a una persona le prestó atención…**-_cuando leí esta última frase sentí un nudo en mi garganta pero más sentía un enojo, al pensar quien será esa persona…-

** B_-_**_**Seguro esa persona es más interesante para no prestar atención…**-_ahora nuestra charla ya no era graciosa o sarcástica, se volvía más seria…-

** E**_**-Si…**-_que!, nada más?, solo un sí, Bella cálmate no hagas un escándalo….-

**B- **_**y como es esa persona?...**-_no puedo creer lo que le pregunte…-

** E_- _**_**bueno es…interesante…**-_si que sus respuestas no me decían nada, no lo comprendía…-

** B- **_**me alegro por ti….**-_ esta fue nuestra última nota por que el profesor se dio la vuelta para indicarnos algo…-

-bien clase, lo que avanzamos hoy, será el examen de mañana…- Que examen! No preste la mas mínima atención de los temas, me fije en el pizarrón y anote los temas para mañana, por lo menos investigare algo…-

-Bella, vamos…- guarde mis cosas y me fui junto con Déborah y Paula, note que Edward quería decirme algo pero no se animaba, porque no estábamos solos…-

-y de que hablaron toda la clase…-

-qué?, no hablamos…-

-seguro, lo que decía, era de que hablaban cuando se mandaban notas…-

-ah…- pensé que nadie nos prestaba atención, pero yo era la única que no me fijaba en nada…-

- y bien?...-

-ah, nada interesante…-

- creo que estas enamo…-

-ya llegamos, vamos antes de que nos cierren la puerta…- no deje que me responda, pero ya sabía que quería decirme, enamorada? Yo?...-

- Señorita Swan siéntese a lado de Jasper Cullen…- me indico donde estaba sentado, me alegre al saber que no me sentaría a lado de Edward, no quería seguir con nuestra conversación…-

-Hola Bella…-

-Hola Jasper…- me senté a su lado, ahora recién note que las mesas eran de tres asientos, Jasper estaba al medio y yo al lado Izquierdo, contra la pared, saque mi cuaderno y seguí dibujando círculos, me aburrí de hacer garabatos, gire hacia la ventana que estaba a mi lado, miraba el paisaje, el cielo estaba despejado ni una nube cerca, gire mi cabeza hacia mi cuaderno y había un papel doblado, no puede ser, era la letra de Edward…-

**E- **_**Otra vez prestas atención a la clase?.**..-_ donde estará sentado? Como llego hasta acá?, mire al frente pero nada, mire en la dirección de Jasper, y ahí estaba el, a lado de el…-

** B- _claro, está muy_….**- me fije en la pizarra y estaba llena de fechas, países, como me olvide esta es la clase de historia, mire hacia la nota y seguí…**- **_**informativa…**-_doble el papel en dos, ahora como le paso?...gire en su dirección, y Jasper tomo la nota de mis manos y le paso a Edward, seguí prestando atención a la explicación, hasta que Jasper me dio un codazo y me indico el papel que estaba encima de mi cuaderno …-

**E- **_**Te gusta historia?, pues a mí no, solo a Jasper le fascina..**.-_

**B_-_**_**cuál es tu materia favorita?...**-_ pero que estoy haciendo!, yo no le hablaba, antes de que tome el papel y lo guarde, Jasper me lo quito y le paso, a los segundos me respondió…-

** E-**_**literatura y a ti cual?...**-_ de reojo note que Edward me miraba…-

**B-**_**también Literatura…**-_ antes de que doble el papel, me lo quitaba Jasper….-

**E-**_**tenemos algo en común, que música escuchas…**-_

**B_-_**_**clásicos, como Debussy….**-_ pero luego pensé en poner música ruidosa y llena de guitarras eléctricas, baterías, cuando lo iba a borrar me quito Jasper…-

**E-**_**wuaow eso es raro, a mí también me gusta Debussy….**-_ cuando estaba por responder Jasper me quito el papel y el escribió algo para luego pasarme…-

** Jasper_- _**_**pueden dejar de pasarse papelitos, no me dejan concentrar…**-_apenas lo leí y me lo quito para dárselo a Edward…-

_Cap 18 Emmet! _

Luego que Jasper nos dijo que dejemos de pasarnos notitas, no hablamos mas, ahora prestaba atención a la materia, entendía la mayor parte gracias a que en Phoenix avance esta lección, pero no era nada buena en historia, pero sacaba buenas notas, la clase fue aburrida, tenía que memorizar varias fechas ya que esto entraría al examen…-

-esto es todo por hoy…- justo a tiempo, ahora era la hora del almuerzo, guarde todo en mi mochila y me levante, en la puerta estaban Seth, Fátima, y Melisa, esperándonos, a mí, Déborah y Paula, en la pared apoyados estaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmet esperando por Jasper y Edward, los tres me miraban curiosos…-

-vamos me muero de hambre…- seth me saco de mis pensamientos, y también que deje de mirar a Rosalie, Alice y Emmet…-

-Seth solo piensas en comida…-

-tanto ejercicio me da hambre…- dijo Seth frotándose el estomago, las cinco estallamos de risas…-

-vamos, antes de que se acabe lo bueno…- llegamos a la cafetería, y nos fuimos a la fila, suerte que todavía estaba vació el comedor, nos servimos bastante comida, todos moríamos de hambre…-

-vamos a nuestra mesa, antes que la ocupen…- apenas nos sentamos y empezamos a hacernos bromas, la cafetería fue llenándose cada segundo…-

-que nos toca ahora?...-

-Literatura…-

-mmm…no soy nada buena en esa materia…-

-vamos, ya toco el timbre…- Melisa se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida…-

-pero tenemos media hora libre…- Seth puso un puchero, no quería levantarse…-

-ya se pero tengo que mostrarles algo…-

-bueno, vamos...- nos levantamos y seguimos a Debbie hasta salir del edificio…-

-Debbie que nos quieres mostrar?...-

-vengan, es en el campus…-

-miren en esa dirección…- nos indico con la mano, miramos al frente, ahora estaban instalando nuevos obstáculos, de gran altura…-

-no creo que pueda con eso…- no era nada buena con mi equilibrio y ahora con lo que están poniendo me las pondrá peor…-

- yo igual…-

-vamos se nos va a hacer tarde…- nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas aulas, ahora me tocaba literatura…-

- Swan, siéntense a lado de Emmet Cullen…- asentí y me senté donde me indicaron, Emmet estaba de espaldas hablando con Alice, creo que en todas las clases me sentare con algún Cullen o Hale…-

- Bella!...- Emmet dejo de hablar con Alice y se dio la vuelta para mirarme…-

-hola Emmet…- Emmet, tenía una gran sonrisa, seguro me preguntara algo, o me molestara…-

-y bien?...- se acerco mas a mí, para escuchar mejor mi respuesta…-

-que cosa?...- lo mire con mi seño fruncido, no entendía nada…-

-te gusta mi hermano…- wuow eso me quedo muda, como un balde de agua fria…-

-Emm…yo…- no sabía que responderle, ni yo sabía que sentía respecto a Edward…-

-No me digas nada…- se sentó mejor en su asiento, mirando la clase…-

-Emm…- quería explicarle que no me gusta su hermano, creo que no me gusta? O si?…-

-no, no no no me digas…- cruzo sus manos contra su pecho, y hablo como un niño pequeño, que no quería escuchar…-

-pero Emm yo…- tenía que dejar claro el tema, sobre Edward…-

-no, no lo quiero saber…- movió su cara negándola…-

-bueno no me escuches…- me di por vencida, gire mirando mi cuaderno…-

-mejor dímelo…- gire para verlo, me sorprendí cuando se acerco como la primera vez…-

-no…- ahora era yo quien no quería…-

-por favor…dímelo…- puso su carita de perrito…-

-bueno, está bien, acércate más…- se acerco mas para escucharme…-

-no me gusta…- le susurre tratando que nadie escuche...-

-oh! Seguro que si!...jajaja….- empezó a reírse fuertemente, todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, el profesor tenía una cara de enojado, esto no será nada bueno…-

-Emmet cállate…- le dije tratando de que se calme, sentía mi cara más roja de lo normal, cuando Emmet se calmo mire al frente y vi que Edward estaba mirándome, el estaba en la fila de a lado junto con Alice, ella me miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad, seguro que escucho lo que grito Emmet, ahora quería que algo nos interrumpiera y que dejen de mírame…-

-oh tranquila Bella, solo nos castigara pero nada más…- Emmet me dijo poniendo su brazo en mi hombro, para que me acercarme más a él…-

-Emmet! Te voy a!...- Emmet retrocedió haciendo un teatro como niño castigado, no me di cuenta que grite hasta que escuche unas risas…-

-Señorita Swan y Señor Cullen…- ambos miramos al frente, el profesor estaba rojo del enojo, esto definitivamente no será bueno…-

-Recojan sus cosas y vayan a la dirección…- porque a mí!, ambos guardamos nuestros libros, y nos paramos, Emmet tenía una sonrisa de, alegría?, me las pagara, cuando pasamos a lado de Alice ella sonreía igual que Emmet, seguro algo traman, y Edward estaba haciéndose al dormido?, que! Esto es una broma, ellos lo planearon todo…-

-vayan con esta nota…- tome la nota y Salí por la puerta, detrás mi estaba Emmet, todo feliz…-

-que bien no?...- lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada…- oh enserio te gusta esa materia…-

-si…- mi vos era fría…-

-enserio? También a Edward le gusta…- todo el camino fue silencioso, bueno por mi parte, Emmet estaba tarareando…-

-llegamos…- entramos y detrás del escritorio estaba una señora…-

-disculpe…- la señora nos miro a ambos, una y otra vez, luego miro la nota que le di del profesor…-

-mmm… detención por una semana…-

-que!...- no podía ser, castigada por una semana….-

- sí, dice… molestan en hora de clases, no dejan concentrar a los compañeros…- gire mirando a Emmet, el me miro e izo un teatro de niño arrepentido…-

-Emmet!...- le grite el solo me miro e estallo de risas, la señora solo me miraba "que le pasa"…-

- chicos desde ahora empieza su castigo, el aula es al final del corredor, es la única puerta…- asentimos y fuimos camino al castigo…-

-vamos Bella, será divertido…- puso su brazo en mis hombros tratando de que me tranquilice…-

-Emmet! Esto no es divertido!...—

-Claro que lo es, y más al ver tu reacción, jajaja…- otra vez empezó a reírse, estábamos pasando por otras aulas y se notaba que se los chicos y profesores miraban desde su puerta mirándonos…-

-Emmet, cállate!...-

-Bells no seas aguafiestas…- seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al curso de castigo, cuando entramos esta estaba completamente vacía, solo estaba el profesor durmiéndose…-

-hola!...- grito Emmet, el señor de un salto se le levanto y nos miro, le dimos la nota y asintió…-

-siéntense donde quieran, ahora vuelvo, no quiero que hagan bulla…-

-yo me senté en la primera fila, a lado de las ventanas y Emmet se sentó en la fila de a lado pero en el ultimo asiento…-

* * *

Gracias a Laubellacullen94 , yani-cullen , CaroBereCullen , Tast Cullen , moownca kristel swan cullen , por sus comentarios.

Feliz Navidad aun que un poco tarde, jejeje

q pasen buenas fiestas, ahora tan solo pocos dias de que sea fin de año, como pasa el tiempo :S

Bueno, que pasen un prospero año nuevo, y que sean llenos de éxitos.

XD


	17. Hora de castigo

_Cap 19 Hora De Castigo_

-Bella…- me gire para ver a Emmet, haciéndome señas…-

-que pasa?...-

-nada…- me gire otra vez vista a mis cuadernos, ya me estaba cansando como me molestaba…-

-Bella!...- qué querrá otra vez, lo mire y note que estaba detrás de mí…-

-Emmet, que quieres…-

-mmm…- se quedo mudo….-

-Emm?...-

- un ratito….que era?...- puso su mano en su mentón, como la estatua "El Pensador"…-

-Emmet?...- pase mi mano delante de su cara haciéndole señas…-

-a si!...- grito, parándose del asiento…-

-no hagan bulla, están en detención…- con el grito de Emmet el profesor se despertó…-

- Bella….- ahora me hablaba con susurros…-

-dime…-

-saldrías con Edward este fin de semana…-

-por qué?...-

-porque… a él …le gust….-

-disculpe…- ambos nos giramos y notamos que Edward y Jasper estaban entrando a detención, espero que no los hallan castigado, no soportaría estar con dos bromistas, por lo menos Jasper no me molestaba, como Emmet y Edward…-

-siempre están interrumpiéndome cuando te quiero decir algo…- me dijo Emmet susurrándome en el oído, ahora el puso su asiento a lado mío…-

-que harán acá?...- yo igual le respondí susurrando…-

-Edward Cullen?, Jasper Hale?, que los trae por acá…- Jasper estaba serio, se podría decir que estaba enojado, pero Edward está feliz de estar acá…-

-bueno, esto lo explicara…- Jasper le paso un papel al profesor…-

- tengo una idea...- lo mire atenta, el tenia una sonrisa malévola…

- quieres que te cuente, que quería decirte antes de que lleguen?...- asentí, tenia curiosidad aunque ya sabía la repuesta, pero quería asegurarme…-

-dime…- -bueno, primero tenemos que alejarlos de ellos…-

-como lo vamos a hacer?...-

-bueno, este profesor separa según la llegada, podemos hacer bulla, y nos dirá que nos sentemos atrás, y a Jasper y Edward los dejara en los primeros asientos…- su plan parecía gracioso, pero tenía curiosidad de lo que me contara…-

-está bien…-

-que bien, esto será divertido, sígueme la corriente…-

-ok…-

-por favor Bella!...- me izo señas para que siga…-

-No! Ya te dije que no!...- le grite, no tenía idea de que responderle…-

-por favor Bella, no seas mala!...- vi de reojo que los tres nos miraba atentos, apreté mis labios para no reírme, Emmet estaba igual que yo…-

-Emmet, no quiero!...- me cruce de brazos contra mi pecho…-

-Bella por favor!, si lo logras, te diré sus miedos…por favor Bella!...- mire otra vez de reojo, seguían mirándonos expectantes, ya no sabía que decir…-

-en serio me lo dirás?...-

-si claro, te lo prometo!, ahora hazlo!...- lo mire confundida ahora que tenía que hacer?...

- ya te olvidaste?...si te lo dije millones de veces…-

-pero que quieres que te diga?, si tu siempre estas distrayéndome…-

-está bien, ven acércate y te diré…- me acerque a él, los tres estaban más atentos a nuestra charla de gritos….-

-Emmet no funciona….- le susurre…-

- es verdad…que hacemos….mmm….- ambos susurrábamos y eso les daba más curiosidad a los tres…-

-no lo sé….-

-ya se, te diré una verdad de ellos, cuando este por decírtelo por completo, ellos, reaccionaran y el profesor nos dirá que nos vallamos atrás…-

-está bien…- ambos nos sentamos en nuestros asientos dándoles la espalda a ellos…-

-Bella, lo que tienes que hacer para asustar a Jasper, es…- miramos de reojo a Jasper que nos miraba más detenidamente…

- tienes que poner en su almohada un…-

-Cállate Emmet!…- vino Jasper y le tapo su boca con su mano, y con la otra lo agarraba del cuello, como una boa…-

-basta!, señorita Swan y Señor Cullen siéntense en la parte de atrás, y ustedes siéntense en esa fila….- les señalo la primera fila, con Emmet tomamos nuestras cosas y nos sentamos atrás, Edward me miraba como me iba hasta atrás con Emmet….-

-ves te dije que nos mandataria atrás…- ambos nos sentamos en la fila de la esquina, y acercamos nuestros asientos para hablar…-

-si… que tenias que contarme…-

-ah sí, a Edward le gustas…- era verdad que le gustaba?, no, no, yo gustarle a alguien como Edward?...-

-qué?...-

-sí, es verdad el planeo esto para estar contigo todos los días de castigo…- con que por eso Emmet grito en clases…-

-que!...-

-calla Bella se dará cuenta…- mire de reojo mirándolo, el estaba atento a nuestras expresiones…-

-está bien, pero si el está con Tanya…- eso me mataba, ella no era para él, que?, no, no creo que me guste Edward, o si?...-

-que no, el esta solterito, si terminaron hace tiempo, pero ella no lo acepta…-

-ah... dices que lo planeo todo?...-

-sí, pero como no quiso ayudarme con una broma, yo le arruine este plan para que no esté contigo…-

- que broma?, pero si querías arruinar su plan, no tenias que gritar en clase, para que nos mande a detención…-

-mmm tienes razón, pero es más divertido estar acá, no crees?...-

-no lose…-

-solo tienes que acostumbrarte…-

-vienes seguido, no?...-

-jajaja si…mira te está mirando ahora-

-no quiero mirar…-

-vamos! Es divertido ver su cara de enojo…- me gire para ver a Edward, de verdad el tenia una cara de enojo, sobre todo miraba a Emmet tratando de matarlo, cuando se fijo que lo estaba mirando, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…-

-mmm…y que mas me tenias que contar de el?...-

-con que te gusta!…-

-Emmet cállate!...-

-está bien, bueno el, tiene varios planes para que hablen y te aclare que no sale con Tanya, las notitas es un plan de él…-

-cuantos planes tiene?...-

-mm no lose, la mayoría son con Alice de por medio…-

-ok, gracias…- ahora sabía que tenía que alejarme de Alice…-

* * *

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios!**

**este cap me salio mas corto de lo q crei, jejeje**

**espero sus comentarios.**

**XD**


	18. 20 Amenaza

**_Cap 20 Amenaza_**

- te recomiendo que no te alejes de Alice…- que? Leía la mente, era adivino, era justo lo que planeaba…-

- por que lo dices?...-

- por tu reacción…-

-Disculpe….- ambos giramos para ver quien entro a detención…-

-Seth, siéntese donde quiera…-

- es Seth…-

-quien?...-

-un amigo… Seth!...- le hice señas para que venga con nosotros…-

-Bella, es tu novio? No creo que le agrade a Edward…-

-que!, como crees es un amigo que conocí…-

-ahhh…ok…-

-hola Bella…-

-hola Seth, el es Emmet…- los presente para que se conozcan…-

-hola, tu eres Emmet Cullen, el de la marca de tiempo de obstáculos?….- creo que se llevaran mejor de lo que pensé…-

-sip, Emmet Cullen en persona…- pronuncio su nombre con orgullo, les di campo para que hablen, cuando me sentaba note que Edward miraba a Seth fijadamente…-

-wuaow, me puedes enseñar….- ambos se dieron la mano

-claro! Si ya le enseñe a Bella…- mire a Emmet fulminándolo con mi mirada, ellos se sentaron en una esquina para hablar, yo me fui al otro extremo para estar a lado de la ventana…-

-Bella….- me gire para ver a Edward parado a mi lado, tenia una sonrisa que tanto me gusta….-

-hola Edward…- respondí, mientras se sentaba al frente mió….-

- como…como estas…- taratmuedeo en la primera palabra, como si no fuera lo que quisiera decirme…-

-bien, y tu?...- me daba mas curiosidad, que quería decirme antes…-

-bien,….. que vas a hacer este viernes?...- lo mire a los ojos, tenia un brillo de esperanza, y alegría, por que me preguntara que are?, me ira a invitar?, no creo, Bella deja de pensar en eso, me decía una vocecilla en mi mente…-

-mmm…nada, por que?...- talvez quiera estudiar algún tema, debe ser eso, baje mi mirada hacia la mesa, no quería hacerme ilusiones…-

-quisieras salir conmigo,… digo con mis hermanos, vamos a ir a una disco, te apuntas….- su mano la puso debajo de mi mentón, para elevarlo, y que lo mire a los ojos…-

-si…- que? En que pensaba?...-

-ok, Alice te llamara para que se reúnan en su dormitorio…-

-esta bien…- hablo sin pensar antes, Alice me enloquecerá con la ropa, maquillaje…-

- Bien chicos termino su castigo, pueden irse…- todos nos levantamos y tomamos nuestras cosas…-

-Bella! Vamos, nos están esperando…- me llamo Seth, que estaba en la puerta todo apurado…-

-nos vemos luego Bella…- se despidió Edward con la mano….-

-ok..si..esta bien…- me di la vuelta antes de que diga otra cosa, que me pasa?, nunca estuve tan nerviosa delante de un chico...-

-Bella estas bien?...- seth estaba preocupado por mi reaccion…-

-si Seth, vamos…-

-Bella…- me di la vuelta para mirarlo…- es por acá…- me señalo con el dedo, yo estaba yendo al lado contrario…-

-si si ya lo sabia, vamos…- escuche una risitas detrás mío, seguro era Emmet…-

-donde estamos yendo?...- solo caminaba a lado de Seth, sin saber la dirección…-

-llamaron a una asamblea, no vamos a pasar la siguiente clase…-

-ah..ok..- que suerte me salve de geografía...-

-ya llegamos, busquemos a las chicas…- en la puerta nos quedamos buscando a las chicas…-

-allí están vamos…- nos reservaron dos asientos, ya que se llenaba rápido…-

-Bella, Seth donde estaban…- ambos nos miramos e hicimos muecas por el castigo…-

-en castigo…-

-ah…- no hablamos mas por que empezó la asamblea, fue de larga, casi me duermo, si no era por que Seth me daba codazos para que me despierte, lo bueno era que no pasamos dos clases, pero lo malo era que salimos a las 19.00, teníamos libre hasta la hora de la cena, y luego trote, para hacer hora nos fuimos al campus para ver las estrellas, todo el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, era hermoso…-

-Bella…-

-dime…- me gire para ver a Seth, pero este miraba a otro lado…- Seth?...- puse mi mano frente a su cara moviéndola de lado a lado…-

-mira a tu izquierda…- gire a mi izquierda para ver a Edward hablando con tanya, sentí un dolor dentro de mi pecho, hasta llevar mi mano, tratando de calmarlo…-

- vamos a ver…- las chicas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y listas para ir…-

-no…- me cruce de brazos, no quería ver y escuchar…-

-vamos, nos esconderemos en los arbustos…- la idea era tentadora, pero…y si salía herida del corazón….-

-bueno vamos…- Déborah me ayudo a levantarme…-

-vengan por acá…- nos indico Melisa, todas parecíamos agentes incubiertas, nos metimos detrás de los arbustos, y avanzamos hasta llegar cerca de Edward y Tanya…-

-paren…- nos susurro Seth, todas nos detuvimos en seco, hasta nos chocamos entre nosotras…-

-Edward! No me puedes hacer esto!...- chillaba Tanya, y zapateaba en su lugar como un niño terco…-

-Tanya, cálmate…- Edward le respondió severo, me sentí alegre por como le hablo…-

-pero Edward! Amor!...-

-Tanya, ya no somos novios, si lo recuerdas tu terminaste conmigo…-

-pero Eddi….-

-no me llames así, no somos nada…- Edward la dejo sola en el patio mientras el entro…-

-Edward! Esto no quedara así!...- le grito pero el ya estaba dentro, dudo que la allá escuchado…- Bella me las pagara, pero muy caro, no debió meterse conmigo…- ella hablo sola, y casi susurrando, yo y Seth escuchamos por que estábamos mas cerca, sentí un escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras…-

-vamos ya se fue…- no me moví ni un centímetro de mi lugar….-

-Bella estas bien?, vamos antes de que nos pillen…- asentí, y Salí detrás de los arbustos, me quede muda por así decirlo, no hable en la cena, ni se que comí, solo escuchaba los murmullos alrededor mió…-

- Bella, escuchaste…- sentí unos brazos moviéndome de lado…-

-mmm que?...-

-que hoy no tendremos trote, ya podemos irnos a nuestros cuartos…-

-ah..ok…vamos…- nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos camino a los dormitorios….-

-Bella!...- me di la vuelta para ver a Alice y Rosalie corriendo hasta donde estaba…-

-chicas que pasa…-

-nnn nada…tenemos que mostrarte tu vestido…..- Alice hablaba entre suspiros…-

-que vestido?...-

-para salir, Edward ya nos contó que vendrás con nosotras…-

-ah…-

-chicas me voy a robar a Bella…- Alice me tomo del brazo para llevarme a su cuarto, no me dejo decir nada…-

- Bella es este tu vestido…- Rosalie me alcanzo una bolsa negra, cuando saque el vestido, me quede muda …-

-pruébatelo…- fui al baño a cambiarme…-

- te queda bien…- cuando Salí ambas estaban con sus vestidos, que usaríamos este fin de semana, el vestido de Alice es de color blanco, **(link en mi perfil )** el de Rosalie es de varios colores, **(link en mi perfil )** y el mió es de color rojo con líneas negras, **(link en mi perfil )**...-

- ahora hay que ver los peinados…-

-Alice, no es muy temprano para ver eso…-

-no claro que no….-

-pero…antes quisiera decirles algo…- decidí decirles lo que escuche de Tanya, su venganza por asi decirlo…-

-que pasa Bella…- las tres nos sentamos en la cama de Alice, respire profundo, y les conté que lo que dijo Tanya, no les dije que yo escuche, solo lo que dijo Tanya, "Bella me las pagara, pero muy caro, no debió meterse conmigo…"-

* * *

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, y tamb a todas quien lo pusieron como favorito y alerta.

también quería decirles que en esta pagina **www . ffthawards . com** están haciendo una votación de historias y de autoras, y yo salgo en **Mejor Autor Neofito **- **mishjbo**. y tambien una de mis historias sale en **Mejor Fic Rated M **- **The Bachelor Edward Cullen. **y se los agradeceria que voten por mi, :) muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios, y/o preguntas tambien.

XD


	19. 21 Declaracion

_Cap 21 Declaración_

Estuvimos casi toda la noche hablando, sobre Tanya, ambas me contaron que ella es muy celosa, y que mayormente obtiene lo que quiere, no se da por vencida fácilmente, lo que me contaron no me tranquilizo nada, solo me ponían más nerviosa, y paranoica…-

-nos vemos mañana…- me levante de la cama de Alice, las tres teníamos los ojos rojos pero por sueño…-

-ok, te cuidas Bella...- esas palabras me retumbaban, cuidarme?, si mañana nos volveríamos a ver…-

- yo también me voy….- Rosalie igual se levanto y ambas nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, apenas entre a mi habitación, fui al baño, a darme una ducha, era lo único que me relajaba, el agua caliente sobre mi espalada, desde que mi madre falleció era lo único que me calmaba…-

Estuve una media hora en el baño, cuando empezó a enfriarse, recién Salí, me puse una bata que me regalo mi nana, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, ahora el clima empezaba a enfriar, casi como Forks…-

Toda la noche estuve soñando con mi antigua casa, y con mi madre, ahora me sentía más sola, en este lugar, a mi padre no lo vería hasta los fines de semana, y también a mi nana, me gustaría ir a visitarla pero lo malo era que no sabía la dirección, y no tenia en que ir, como unas horas después me dormí, me desperté con la alarma del reloj, me levante con desgano, y fui al baño a cambiarme, cuando estuve lista baje al campus para trotar, cuando llegue solo estaban los entrenadores y algunos chicos…-

-hola Bella…- me di la vuelta para ver quién era…-

-hola Alec…- me encontré con una gran sonrisa…-

-como has estado…- parecía nervioso…-

-mm bien, y tú?, no nos vimos últimamente…-

-cierto, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar,…este…Bella que aras este fin de semana?...- me agradaba Alec pero como un hermano, el fue quien me indico varias cosas…-

-voy a salir con los Cullen…-

-ah..ok…-

-ahora quiero que hagan filas!...- nos grito un entrenador, los pocos que estábamos allí, formamos una fila…-

- quiero que den 5 vueltas!...- empezamos trotando, yo estaba en la parte trasera, no me gustaba ir adelante, además si me tropezaba no quería que se caigan por mi culpa…-

-Bella!...-

-hola Alice, que paso?...- estaba toda agitada, y parecía que no durmió bien…-

- bububu bueno es que no dormí bien en toda la noche, además que el cuarto que esta encima mío, no paro de hacer bulla…-

-ah..y donde están los demás?...- solo note a Alice…-

-jajaja ellos igual no durmieron bien, los chicos se desvelaron jugando y Rosalie también no durmió por la bulla, yo llegue unos segundos antes que ellos, y el entrenador me dejo pasar, pero a ellos les dejo un castigo…-

-que castigo…-

- tienen que dar una vuelta a la cancha de obstáculos, y luego recién van a venir a trotar, pero tendrán que dar 6 vueltas…-

-wuaow…-.

-Rosalie lo odiara de por vida, pero a los chicos les gusta…-

- solo nos falta una vuelta más…-

-sí que suerte,…Bella…- mire a Alice, pero ella miraba al suelo, no pude ver su cara…-

-que pasa Alice?...-

-le contaste a Edward…- que tenía que contarle?, además recién amaneció y no lo he visto…-

-que cosa?...-

-lo de Tanya, la amenaza…-

-ah..Eso….no…-

-por qué no!...- ahora Alice estaba roja pero del enojo…-

-Alice tranquila… además no lo e visto…-

-cierto…pero le contaras, no?...-

-si…- no terminamos de hablar ya que el entrenador nos izo parar, no hable más con Alice por que se acoplaron los demás, ahora tenía que planear como le diría a Edward…-

-hola Bella…-

-hooola…- me atoraba con las palabras, tan solo al ver a Edward con su sonrisa torcida…-

-Alice me dijo que tenias hablar conmigo?...-

-ah..si… pero en un lugar más privado…-

-ok, vamos por allá….- me indico con la mano un banquillo, lejano, yo asentí y nos separamos de los demás, todo el camino no hablamos, de vez en cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban pero las desviábamos rápidamente, llegamos al banquillo y nos sentamos, el se sentó cerca mío, sentía su calor en mi brazo derecho…-

-bueno…es…es que…escuche…-

-que cosa?, puedes contar conmigo, en lo que quieras, que paso?...- me encantaba escuchar esas palabras, además es porque él es el primero en decírmelas…-

-lo que pasa…es… que escuche que… Tanya dijo, "Bella me las pagara, pero muy caro, no debió meterse conmigo…"- mire a Edward, el tenia una cara de enojo pero a la vez de preocupación…- Edward?…-

-lo siento, es solo que, me sorprende que ella allá dicho algo así…-

- que…ella…dijo eso lo escuche…-

-mmm no se…ella nunca…- que! La está defendiendo!...-

-no me crees…- sentía unas lagrimas a punto de salir, pero tenía que luchar para que no salgan, no quería llorar frente a él…-

-no…digo…-

-eso lo dice todo…- me levante y me pare frente a él, que seguía sentado….- que mal que no me creas…- me aleje de él a paso rápido, ahora si sentía mis lagrimas en mis mejillas…-

-Bella!...- no le hice caso a su grito, yo solo seguí recto…- Bella…- me tomo del brazo para que me detenga, pero yo lo sacudía para que me suelte, no lo miraba a la cara para que mire mis lagrimas…-

-suéltame!...- trate de que mi voz no salga rota, pero fui inútil…-

-Bella… lo siento… yo no…-

- Suéltame Edward…no digas nada…-

-Bella escúchame, por favor..., perdón por no creerte...-

-Edward no me digas que lo sientes si en verdad no lo es…- esta vez me soltó, no lo miraba a los ojos, por que seguía con lagrimas…-

-Bella de verdad lo siento…- de pronto se puso delante mío, una mano la puso en mi mejilla limpiando las lagrimas, y con la otra levanto mi cara, hasta mirarnos fijamente…- Bella… te creo…perdón por lo de antes, solo que eso me sorprendió, me olvidaba que ella hacia eso porque no le caía alguien…- oh..ahora me tendré que cuidar más, al saber que no le agrado nada, y peor que Edward saldrá conmigo…- Bella no dejare que te haga daño, lo prometo…- ya no estaba llorando, me tranquilizo saber que él estará conmigo, note sus ojos más alegres, de un segundo a otro poso sus labios, en los míos, cerré mis ojos junto con él, le correspondí el beso para que no crea que no lo quería de verdad…-

-hey! Tortolos! Es hora de entrar!...- nos separamos, pero ambos teníamos una sonrisa de…alegría?, no, amor?, creo que sí, nos fijamos quien era que nos grito, me quede tiesa al ver a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Melisa, Seth, Déborah, Paula, y Fátima, todos nos miraban con una gran sonrisa, Emmet se estaba riendo pero Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas, sentía mi cara caliente, Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura para atraerme más a él, yo puse mis manos en su espalda, y oculte mi cara en su pecho…-

-que vergonzoso…- le hable a Edward, pero seguía en su pecho, me sentía bien en esta posición, era como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan a la perfección…-

-si, Emmet y Jasper no dejaran de molestarnos, pero Alice nos ara millones de preguntas…-

-sí, será mejor que vayamos, antes de que griten más…-

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, tamb a todas quienes lo agregaron como favorito,

perdón por el atraso, es solo q la Uni me tiene ocupada, y tamb estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, por ahora ya tengo la idea, y pronto ya subire el Summary.

espero sus comentarios, grax!

XD


	20. 22 El Accidente

_**Cap 22 El Accidente**_

Nos separamos, pero el tomo mi mano, yo con gusto acepte, mientras caminábamos donde los demás, no dijimos ni una palabra, me sentía bien así, el silencio no era incomodo…-

- Bella llegaremos tarde al desayuno…-

-tranquilo Seth la comida no se ira a ningún lado…-

-lo se pero es que hoy, hay tortillas con relleno de diferentes sabores…-

-enserio?...- siempre Emmet se apuntaba a lo que sea, donde allá comida…-

-si, vamos antes de que se termine…- Seth y Emmet salieron corriendo, por el desayuno…-

-Bella, que te dijo?, están juntos?, que aran ahora?, se aman?...-

-Alice tranquila…- Edward le respondió, serio, mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua…-

-dije! Bella!, ella me contara todo…- le respondió a Edward pero mirándome a mi, como siempre mi sonrojo se presento…-

-chicas el desayuno casi se acaba!...- grito Emmet, "salvada por la campana", ni yo sabia que responder, a las preguntas de Alice, no sabia si estábamos juntos o si me amaba…-

-vamos Bella, antes de que Alice lance mas preguntas…- asentí, y Edward me tomo de la mano para entrar al comedor, cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron mirándonos, las chicas me miraban con odio, pero una mirada en mi espalda me izo voltear, era Tanya quien me miraba amenazante, sus ojos mostraban furia, podía casi afirmar que estaban rojos de la ira...-

-Bella aquí, hay campo…- me llamo Edward, desvié la mirada de Tanya, mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban todos, llenos de comida sobre todo de Emmet y de Seth…-

- Bella, que mirabas?...-

-no no nada…- desvié la mirada de todos, mirando mi desayuno, Edward noto a quien miraba, y se giro para ver a Tanya, mirándome fijamente…-

-no te preocupes por ella, yo te cuidare…- me susurro Edward en el oído, para que nadie mas oiga…-

-dejen de chismosear, y coman…- Rosalie nos reprendió, con Edward no hablamos mas en el desayuno, todos estaban concentrados en las tortillas, cuando terminamos, fuimos a nuestros baños para cepillarnos los dientes, ya que luego teníamos clases, las clases fueron mas aburridas de lo normal, de ves en cuando miraba a Edward, también notaba que me miraba, en toda la clase dos veces nuestra mirada se cruzo, cuando eso pasaba miraba mis apuntes, sentía mi cara caliente, y seguro estaba roja como un tomate…-

Las siguientes clases fueron mas dinámicas, y sobre todo, mas cuando Emmet era mi pareja de practicas, cada broma que hacia tenia que apretar mis labios para no reírme, y no tener mas castigos por su culpa, en la ultima clase de la mañana salimos mas tarde, cuando llegamos a la cafetería quedaba poca comida, yo solo tome una rebanada de pizza y una soda, no tenia mucho apetito, las siguientes clases fueron remplazadas por ejercicio con obstáculos, era la primera ves que quería pasar alguna materia…-

- ahora que están todos, pónganse en filas, de lado derecho las chicas y del izquierdo los chicos….- nos separamos como pidieron…-

- llamare sus nombres, para que formen parejas…- que bueno, podría elegir con quien estar…-

- primero los chicos…- llamo a cada uno formando parejas, cuando ya estaban, les indico por donde tenían que empezar, mientras ellos fueron a los obstáculos, regreso donde estábamos nosotras para formar parejas…-

- Cullen Alice con Hale Rosalie…- ambas sonrieron y fueron donde les indicaron, luego siguió con varias chicas, ahora estaba por mi apellido…-

-Recharte Kathia con Simmons Alexandra…-

- Swan Isabella con Denali Tanya…- que! No!, con ella no!, me gire para verla, creí que estaría enojada pero no, tenia una sonrisa malévola, eso me estremecio….-

- vayan con el entrenador Verweij, el les indicara que hacer primero…- ambas asentimos y fuimos donde el estaba…-

-bien chicas, quiero que se decidan quien va primero…-

-Bella lo hará…- mire a Tanya sorprendida yo quería ser la segunda…-

-ahora Bella, ponte este arnés mientras Tanya toma la soga para sujetarte…- asentí y fui donde estaba los arneses, el entrenador me ayudo en ponérmelo, cuando fui donde Tanya estaba, me quede estática en mi lugar, el obstáculo que haríamos estaba suspendido a mas de 6 metros,.recién caí en cuenta por que tenia que usar un arnés …-

-Bella, quiero que subas por esa escalera, cuando estés arriba tienes que poner el gancho en la soga que esta sujetando Tanya…- asentí y subí al gran obstáculo, asegure todo lo que me indico, cuando mire hacia abajo sentí un mareo, me aferre a las sogas…- Bella! Quiero que llegues al otro lado!...- grito el entrenador, cuando me fije en el se decía algo a Tanya que no logre escuchar, me sorprendí cuando nos dejo solas, no había nadie mas en este obstáculo, seguí con la vista al entrenador, el se fue con otro grupo de chicas…-

-Bella comienza!...- grito Tanya, empecé dando los primeros pasos, tenia que avanzar bastante, sentía como la soga se movía entre mis manos, mire hacia abajo y note que Tanya tenia una sonrisa de psicópata, ella estaba jalando la soga que me sujetaba….-

-Basta Tanya!, deja la soga!...- grite lo mas fuerte posible, ella no me izo caso y siguió jalándola, sentía mis piernas temblar por el miedo a caerme, debajo de este obstáculo, solo había barro bastante mojado, trate de avanzar mas rápido para llegar, ya me encontraba en la mitad, cuando termino de jalar la soga…-

-Bella!...- escuche los gritos de Alice, trate de agarrarme en otras cuerdas, pero no lo logre, ahora caía hasta el suelo…-

-Bella!...No!...- solo escuchaba los gritos de varias personas, no logre ver quienes eran, solo miraba el cielo mientras caía, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza cuando choque con la tierra …-

-Bella! Llamen una ambulancia!...- los gritos seguían pero ahora eran mas fuertes…-

-Tanya como pudiste!...-

-Tanya acompáñame a la dirección…-

-Bella tranquila ya viene la ambulancia…- mire a Edward quien me miraba fijamente, sentía mis parpados mas pesados, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza…-

-Bella! No cierres los ojos, mírame…mírame…- a Edward ya lo veía mas borroso cada segundo, no podía articular ninguna palabra, quería decirle que estaré bien…- Bella!... Estarás bien…no cierres los ojos…Bella Te Amo…- fue lo único que escuche de mi Edward antes de quedar en una oscuridad, ya no escuche mas, o sentir algo…-

* * *

Chicas mil perdones por el atraso, pero ahora subiré otro cap mas.

si quieren seguirme en Twitter es: mishjbo

Espero sus comentarios :)

XD


	21. 23 Oscuridad

**La canción que piensa Bella es: Backstreet Boys - Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely, les recomiendo que la pongan cuando empiece la letra que sale mas adelante en el capitulo.**

_**Cap 23 Oscuridad**_

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, no oía nada, y tampoco sentía, no creo que este en el paraíso, ya que no puedo ver nada …

La vida no es nada justa, me quitaron a mi madre, mi padre se alejo, y ya no la veo y hablo con mi nana…

**Muéstrame lo que significa estar solo **Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

**Tantas palabras para un corazón roto **So many words for the broken heart

**Es difícil ver en un amor carmesí **_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

**Tan difícil de respirar **_So hard to breathe_

**Camina conmigo y talvez **_Walk with me, and maybe_

**pronto las noches lleguen a ser de luz **_Nights of light so soon become_

**Salvaje y libre yo podría sentir el sol **_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

**Cada deseo tuyo se hará realidad **_Your every wish will be done_

**Me dicen... **_They tell me _

**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo **_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

**Que es este sentimiento con el que necesito caminar **_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

**Dime por que? no puedo estar donde tu estas **_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

**Hay algo perdido en mi corazón** _There's something missing in my heart_

**La vida continua como si nunca terminara** _Life goes on as it never ends_

**Ojos de piedra observan las direcciones **_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

**Ellos Nunca dicen para siempre **_They never say forever gaze_

**caminos culposos a un amor infinito, aca no hay control **_Guilty roads to an endless love There's no control_

**Estas conmigo ahora **_Are you with me now_

**Cada deseo tuyo se hara realidad **_Your every wish will be done_

**Me dicen **_They tell me_

**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo **_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

**Que es este sentimiento con el que necesito caminar **_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

**Dime por que? no puedo estar donde tu estas **_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

**Hay algo perdido en mi corazón** _There's something missing in my heart_

**No hay sitio donde correr **_There's nowhere to run_

**No tengo lugar a donde ir **_I have no place to go_

**Entrego mi corazon, cuerpo y alma** _Surrender my heart' body and soul_

**Como puedes ser que me estes pidiendo que muestre** _How can it be you're asking me to_

**Las cosas que vos nunca mostraste **_feel the things you never show_

**Estas perdida en mi corazon **_You are missing in my heart_

**Dime por que no puedo estar donde tu estas** _Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo **_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

**Que es este sentimiento con el que necesito caminar **_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

**Dime por que? no puedo estar donde tu estas **_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

**Hay algo perdido en mi corazón** _There's something missing in my heart_

**Muéstrame el significado de estar solo **_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

**Que es este sentimiento con el que necesito caminar **_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

**Dime por que? no puedo estar donde tu estas **_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

**Hay algo perdido en mi corazón** _There's something missing in my heart_

No se cuanto tiempo paso, minutos, horas, días, semanas, no tengo estimado cuanto, no me acuerdo el por que estoy acá…

Es injusto no poder mover mis manos, mis piernas, abrir mis ojos y saber donde me encuentro, saber como me encuentro, saber si ise daño a alguien, saber si tengo a alguien esperándome, tantas preguntas tengo en la mente, que no se como responderlas y si las responderé…

Creo que pasaron mas días, y todavía no podía abrir mis ojos, los sentía pesados cada ves que lo intentaba me sentía mas cansada, después de varias intentadas deje de hacerlo, trate de mover mis dedos de mi mano, pero no lo logre, cada instante que intentaba mover una parte de mi cuerpo me debilitaba mas…

Mas días o horas pasaron pero no veía algún cambio, hasta que un día escuche unas voces pero eran débiles, no entendía lo que decían, en la noche logre escuchar unos grillos, ahora sabia si era de día o noche, toda la noche me concentre en escuchar a los grillos, era lo único que escuche en la noche, pero creo que escuche una respiración cerca mió, o es mi cerebro haciéndome una broma, a la mañana siguiente escuche unos pajaritos …

-Bella…- escuche? Una voz masculina, parece unos años mayor, o es mi mente, tanto tiempo sin escuchar a alguien que talvez mi mente este jugando conmigo…-

-responde?...- ahora era una joven….-

-no, nada…- el señor respondió, su vos se notaba tristeza, mas que pensaba de quien era esa voz, mi cabeza me dolía mas…-

-llamo para que puedan pasar?...- sentí que alguien me toco la mano, eso me alegro un poco, podía escuchar y sentir, pero no podía abrir mis ojos…-

-si, pero solo de a uno puede entrar…- el que me tomo la mano, la dejo otra ves en su lugar, y escuche unos pasos alejarse, y una puerta cerrarse o abrirse, luego de varios minutos escuche abrirse la puerta y luego cerrarse, sus paso eran ligeros…-

-Bella, me escuchas?... puedes apretar mi mano…- sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano, pero no logre apretarla, al no recibir mi respuesta, escuche que lloraba, me sentía peor al no saber quien era, y saber que les estoy haciendo daño…- Bella …- su voz se quebró y lloraba mas, escuche otra vez que la puerta se abrió, ahora los pasos eran mas fuertes…-

-Alice, vamos…- era una voz masculina, sentí que dejaron mi mano en su lugar, y que me tocaron mi frente…-

-Jazz, se recuperara?...- su vos se notaba mas triste, y entre sollozos hablaba…-

-si, ella luchara…- luchare?, si ya me estaba dando por vencida, pero que luchare un poco mas, tratare de recuperarme, lo are…-

-quien va a entrar ahora?...- la voz de la chica trataba de sonar mas tranquila, seguro para salir de la habitación y no la vean llorando…-

-Edward…-

* * *

Chicas mil perdones por el atraso.

si quieren seguirme en Twitter es: mishjbo

Espero sus comentarios :)

XD


End file.
